The Legend Of Naruto Bael
by Silver M
Summary: Naruto Bael, pergi mengembara selama 3 tahun karena beberapa alasan. Kini ia kembali dengan kekuatan baru, bersama kekasih hati dan teman-teman nya ia berusaha membawa perdamaian kembali ke dunia yang yang telah lama hancur ini. (Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend Of Naruto Bael**

**Title : **The Legend Of Naruto Bael

**Rate : **M

**Genre : **Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Supranatural, Friendship.

**Main Pair : **Naruto X ?

**Disclaimer : **Not Me.

**Warning : **Gaje, Abal, Typo, OOC, Good! Naru, Storng! Naru, Golike! Naru (Maybe).

**Summary : **Naruto Bael, pergi mengembara selama 3 tahun karena beberapa alasan. Kini ia kembali dengan kekuatan baru serta demi melanjutkan tujuan nya. Yaitu membangkitkan Clan nya yg telah lama terpuruk.

**A/N : **Saya penulis baru, jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon di maaf kan.

**.**

**New Problem**

**.**

Sirzech Lucifer duduk dengan tenang melihat pertandingan Rating Game antara adik nya tersayang melawan Riser Phenex. Rating Game ini di laksanakan karena Adik nya yg menolak perjodohan nya dengan Riser dari Clan Phenex dengan alasan adik nya itu telah terlebih dahulu mencintai seseorang. Berbeda dengan sikap luar nya yg terlihat tenang, Hati serta pikiran Sirzech sekarang tengah kocar-kacir mencari cara agar dapat membatal kan pertunangan ini. walau pun sekarang Riser tinggal sendirian dan adik nya masih memiliki 2 anggota Peerage yg salah satu nya merupakan Sekiryuutei yg melegenda tapi kekuatan Si Sekiryuuyei ini, yg di ketahui Sirzech bernama Hyoudo Issei. Belum sempurna. ia tak yakin itu cukup untuk menghentikan Riser yg jauh lebih hebat dari segi kekuatan maupun pengalaman.

Mencoba menenangkan diri. Sirzech kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah kanan, terus sampai ia membulat kan mata melihat sosok yg duduk sendirian di pojok kanan. Sirzech mengenal, bukan. Ia malah sangat mengenal sosok bersurai biru keunguan dengan gaya jabrik namun sekarang lebih panjang dari yg ia ingat. Jika dilihat sosok tersebut tengah menatap khawatir ke arah arena dengan iris biru samudra nya. Dan Sirzech yakin tatapan itu pasti tertuju pada adik nya. ah, betapa salah nya kau Sirzech.

Sosok tersebut merupakan mantan kekasih adik nya sejak 3 tahun lalu. Sirzech sangat yakin kalau sebenar nya adik nya itu masih sangat mencintai orang yg ada di pandangan nya ini, namun ia tak yakin sosok itu masih mencintai Rias setelah kejadian 'itu'. Menggeleng kan kepala sejenak, Sirzech kemudian segera berjalan menuju sosok tersebut mengabaikan 3 Maou lain yg menatap nya dengan bingung.

Merasakan seseorang duduk di samping nya. Sosok bersurai biru keunguan ini segera mengallih kan perhatian nya ke arah kiri, untuk meilihat seorang Maou telah duduk dengan tenang di samping nya sembari menatap nya dengan intens. Setelah mereka cukup lama bertatapan mata, Sang Maou Lucifer akhir nya angkat bicara.

"Apakah Kau Naruto Bael ?" tanya Si Maou.

Sosok tersebut mengangguk hormat. "Ya, ini saya Lucifer-dono".

Sirzech kembali terkejut di buat nya. Naruto yg ada di depan nya ini sungguh berbeda dengan Naruto yg dulu. Seingat nya Naruto yg dulu tak pernah berbicara sesopan ini kepada nya, suara nyapun tak lagi cempreng seperti dahulu, yg ada hanya lah suara yg penuh wibawa dan ketegasan yg tinggi dari suara Naruto. Naruto benar-benar berbeda dengan yg dahulu. Itu lah yg ada di fikiran Sirzech sekarang ini.

"Ah, kapan kau pulang Naruto ?" tanya Sirzech ramah.

"tepat 1 minggu yang lalu tuan" balas Naruto tenang.

Setelah nya terjadi keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Jadi, ada apa keperluan apa anda menemui saya Lucifer-dono ?" tanya Naruto menatap Sirzech dengan hormat. Selama pengembaraan nya ia sudah di ajari agar berperilaku hormat pada orang yg memiliki kasta jauh lebih tinggi dari nya.

Berdehem sebentar kemudian Sirzech berkata. "Tak ada maksud apa-apa. Tapi, bisakah kau berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu ?"

"Maksud anda Lucifer-dono ?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Maksud ku berhenti lah memanggil ku dengan suffiks seperti itu. Kau membuat ku merasa aneh, panggil saja aku sebagaimana kau memanggil ku dulu". Ucap Sirzech.

"Maaf, hamba tidak bisa melakukan itu Sirzech-sama" kata Naruto.

"Kenapa begitu ?" nada suara Sirzech terdengan lebih keras dari sebelum nya.

"Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat, alasan hamba tidak bisa melakukan itu karena kasta kita yg jauh berbeda. Jika di ibarat kan, hamba hanya lah seorang Pion dan anda adalah Raja nya." Balas Naruto tenang.

Mendengar itu Sirzech, sempat tertegun untuk beberapa lama. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka mengembara selama 3 tahun dapat mengubah Naruto hingga menjadi layak nya pelayan ini, Sirzech berani bertaruh siapa pun yg menjadi Sensei Naruto selama ia mengembara, pasti lah orang nya sangat kejam dan memiliki ke-disiplinan yg tinggi. Tapi ketika memori di otak nya memutar kembali apa yg di katakan Naruto barusan membuat sebuah Seringai licik di wajah sang Lucifer mengembang.

"Kalau begitu aku bebas memerintah kan mu apa pun yg ku mau ?" Tanya Sirzech masih dengan mempertahan nya Seringai nya.

"Te-tentu, Lucifer-dono" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat seringai sang Lucifer.

Seringai di wajah Sirzech semakin mengembang ketika ia mendengar hal tersebut. "Kalau begitu aku ingin kau terjun ke arena dan bertarung melawan Si Phenex!" ucap nya dengan nada perintah.

Ada 2 alasan kenapa Sirzech menyuruh Naruto melakukan ini. alasan pertama, adalah karena Naruto merupakan Iblis yg paling cocok untuk, menghentikan pertunangan ini. alasan kedua, karena Sirzech ingin melihat sejauh mana perkembangan Naruto selama 3 tahun terakhir ini.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Baik lah, jika itu yg anda ingin kan" lalu Naruto segera merangsak maju ke arena.

Ia bisa dengan cepat menyetujui perintah Sirzech karena beberapa alasan. Namun yg pasti, dengan membantu Sirzech yg berpangkat sebagai Lucifer. Ia bisa mengangkat nama Clan nya kembali ke atas dengan memenang kan pertarungan ini. Naruto juga menganggap pertarungan antara ia dan Riser ini, adalah pertarungan untuk pembuktian bahwa Clan Bael jauh lebih kuat di bandingkan Clan Phenex

**_Arena_**

Dapat di lihat diarena. Koneko berdiri di depan Rias dan Issei yg tengah berbaring tak berdaya. ia tengah berusaha melindungi majikan serta teman nya itu dari pukulan berlapis api dari Riser, walaupun tubuh nya tidak bisa di katakan baik untuk saat ini. ia tetap harus melakukan nya demi melindungi keluarga nya karena ia merupakan Benteng bagi keluarga nya. Sedang kan Riser yg melihat Koneko berusaha melindungi Issei serta Rias dengan tubuh terluka di sana sini. tak berusaha menghentikan serangan nya ia malah berusaha mempercepat pukulan nya agar dapat mengenai gadis yg ada di depan nya ini dengan lebih menyakit kan.

Namun, ketika jarak antara Riser dengan Koneko tinggal 1 meter lagi. Sebuah kaki telah menghantam muka Riser membuat nya terpental beberapa meter dan sukses menghantam sebuah tembok dengan keras dan hal ini sukses membuat para penonton bahkan para Maou (kecuali Sirzech) melebarkan mata.

Sosok yg baru saja menendang Riser, mendarat dengan mulus tepat satu meter di depan Koneko, Rias dan Issei. Sosok tersebut memiliki surai biru keunguan jabrik yg cukup panjang. Dan juga tubuh tegap yg membuat Rias serta Koneko menyadari siapa sosok tersebut tanpa harus melihat paras nya. Tanpa terasa air mata jatuh di pipi Rias, sosok yg ada di depan nya ini tidak salah lagi merupakan sosok yg benar-benar ia rindukan. Walau pun ia tak yakin sosok yg ada di depan nya ini merindukan nya setelah apa yg ia lakukan pada sosok di depan nya ini. sedang kan Koneko hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sosok berbalut setelan jas hitam di depan nya ini.

Dapat Rias lihat sosok tersebut berbalik dan menatap nya dengan sorot khawatir (menurut Rias). Dengan mata yg telah sepenuh nya basah, Rias melihat sosok tersebut mulai melangkah dengan tegap. Sempat terbesit rasa senang di dada nya ketika ia mengira sosok tersebut berjalan ke arah nya dan menanyakan 'Apa kau baik-baik saja ?'. atau. 'Kau tak apa-apa kan ?'.

Namun semua itu hanya lah angan-angan belaka. Mata Rias semakin membasah karena merasa sedih dan kecewa ketika melihat sosok yg benar-benar ia rindukan ini berhenti di depan Koneko lalu meletakkan tangan di pucuk kepala Koneko kemudian mulai mengelus nya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tidak cukup sosok yg amat ia rindukan ini menanyakan sesuatu yg seharus nya hanya boleh di tanyakan pada diri nya (Rias) seorang.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa Koneko ?"

Di balas oleh anggukan oleh Koneko dengan wajah yg sudah sangat merah. Sosok tersebut kemudian tersenyum hangat pada Koneko tanpa menghentikan elusan nya pada pucuk kepala Koneko. Membuat Rias benar-benar merasa tersakiti, lagi pula ia benar-benar tak tahu sosok yg ia rindukan ini rupa nya mengenal Koneko. Namun, di acuh kan nya dulu semua itu ketika melihat sosok tersebut berjalan ke arah nya.

Lagi, sebuah rasa senang merasuki hati Rias. Membuat mata nya semakin deras mengalirkan air mata karena senang.

Sosok tersebut berhenti kemudian berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi nya dengan Rias, membuat senyum di wajah kusam Rias mulai mengembang.

Dan lagi-lagi rasa sakit menghantam hati Rias, ketika sosok tersebut malah mengecek keadaan Issei, bukan diri nya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah hubungan nya dengan pemuda di depan nya ini. ini merupakan kali pertama diri nya di perlakukan hingga sebegitu nya. Diri nya baru tersadar rasa sakit ini jauh melebihi rasa sakit pada fisik yg ia rasakan saat ini, diri nya juga baru tersadar, ini lah rasa sakit yg sering ia berikan pada pemuda ini saat mereka masih menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Rasa Sakit karena di acuh kan.

Itu lah yg saat ini Rias rasakan. Diri nya baru sadar betapa sering ia mengacuh kan pemuda ini ketika mereka masih menjalin hubungan. perasaan pemuda itu pasti lebih tersakiti di banding kan dengan perasaan nya saat ini. entah sudah berapa kali Rias mencoba untuk membendung tangisan serta isakan yg akan keluar dari mulut nya, namun semua itu tak berhasil. Malah tangisan serta isakan nya makin besar hingga terdengar oleh semua orang yg menonton. Bagi mereka yg tahu tentang masalah nya, mereka hanya diam saja sembari menatap dengan sendu ke arah Rias. Dan bagi mereka yg tidak tahu, ini menjadi rumor baru di dunia bawah.

Sirzech yg melihat adik nya menangis hingga sebegitu nya oleh Naruto, untuk saat ini hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangan nya erat-erat hingga buku-buku tangan nya memutih. Dan jangan lupakan aura membunuh yg sangat pekat yg ia keluarkan sehingga membuat beberapa orang dalam radius 10 meter sesak nafas serta berkeringat dingin. Ke tiga Maou yg mengerti masalah ini hanya bisa diam tak berkomentar.

Setelah selesai mengecek keadaan Issei sosok yg di ketahui bernama Naruto itu segera beranjak pergi tanpa menghiraukan isakan Rias yg sudah semakin keras itu. Sebenar nya diri nya juga ingin menanyakan dan juga mengecek keadaan mantan kekasih nya itu. Namun ia tak dapat melakukan itu karena bagaimana pun Wanita jalang tersebut adalah orang yg telah menghancurkan hati nya hingga berkeping-keping. Terlalu berlebihan ?. kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu ketika kau sudah mendengar kejadian 'Itu'.

Baru beberapa langkah Naruto melangkah pergi untuk berhadapan dengan Riser yg kini tengah berbincang dengan Grayfia mengenai mengapa Naruto disini. Sepasang tangan putih yg agak kusam telah melingkar di perut nya membuat nya berhenti melangkah. Tanpa perlu melihat Naruto sudah tahu siapa yg memeluk nya.

"Permisi Gremory-san bisa kau lepaskan ?" tanya Naruto dingin. Sangat jauh berbeda ketika ia menanyakan keadaan Koneko.

Rias yg pada dasar nya memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata dapat menyadari ada sedikit nada tidak suka serta benci pada nya yg terselip di dalam kalimat dingin tersebut. Ia lagi-lagi iri pada Koneko yg mendapat perlakuan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang dari Naruto.

"Apakah…." Rias mulai angkat bicara tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaaan Naruto.

Mendengar suara Rias yg sangat parau khas orang sehabis menangis membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang. Namun seketika langsung kembali semula akibat hati nya yg sudah terlalu dingin akibat rasa sakit.

"Apakah sebegitu dalam nya rasa sakit yg ku buat, hingga kau tak mau melihat ku….."

Kata tersebut melayang dari mulut Rias dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Naruto hanya menunduk kan kepala nya sehingga ekspresi nya tertutup oleh poni milik nya.

"Apakah sebegitu sakit hingga kau mengacuh kan ku hingga seperti ini…"

Entah untuk yg ke berapa kali nya hari ini. tangis Rias kembali pecah, di erat kan nya pelukan tersebut sehingga wajah nya bertemu dengan punggung pemuda tersebut. Dengan cara ini ia berniat untuk menyalurkan semua rasa yg telah lama ia bendung pada Naruto.

"Kalau saya jawab 'iya' apakah anda akan melepas kan saya ?" jawab Naruto cepat. Ia tak akan mau lagi terjebak oleh gadis bersurai merah ini, lagi pula untuk apa Naruto mencoba mengambil Rias lagi kalau ia sudah punya seseorang yg lebih spesial dari Rias ?.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Rias, Naruto segera berjalan maju ke arah Raiser tanpa melepaskan pelukan tersebut. membuat Rias terjerembab jatuh karena nya, isakan Rias kian kencang sembari ia mencoba berdiri dan menggapai Naruto. Namun, semua itu gagal ketika rasa sakit di kaki nya kembali menyerang.

Dengan menghiraukan rasa sakit pada kaki nya, Rias memaksakan diri untuk menggapai Naruto. Dengan merangkak bak seorang peminta di lampu merah ia berusaha menggapai kaki Naruto di sertai dengan isakan pilu yg menyayat hati. Sempat terbesit rasa sakit di dada Naruto ketika melihat sosok yg pernah ia cintai merangkak seperti itu. Namun kembali. Ia coba acuh kan rasa tersebut dengan terus berjalan serta kepala merunduk.

Tanpa Naruto sadari cairan Liquid telah menggenang di wajah nya.

Ingin rasa nya Naruto berbalik dan merengkuh tubuh rapuh gadis yg dulu di cintai nya itu. tapi Kembali, Naruto mengingat rasa sakit yg Rias berikan dulu. Dengan sayakin-yakin nya Naruto tahu bahwa rasa sakit yg Rias rasakan belum sesakit seperti yg di perbuat Rias pada diri nya.

Dan meledak lah hawa pembunuh milik Sirzech ketika melihat adik nya di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto. Dengan cepat ia bergerak menuju Arena untuk menonjok wajah datar Naruto, ia tahu adik nya telah melakukan kesalahan yg teramat besar pada Naruto. Tapi setidak nya, bisakah Naruto memberi 1 saja kesempatan adik nya itu untuk berubah atau pun meminta maaf ?.

Melihat adegan yg ada di depan nya ini. Riser, lebih memilih mundur dan tidak bertarung dengan Naruto. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Rias selalu bersikeras menentang pertunangan ini, semua itu pasti karena pemuda yg ada di depan nya ini. ia mundur karena ia tahu semua akan percuma, walau pun ia menang melawan pemuda yg ada di depan nya ini. semua akan sia-sia karena Rias pasti tetap menolak nya dan lebih memilih pemuda ini di banding kan diri nya. Ia yg baru mengerti apa itu Cinta, lebih memilih bersama dengan orang yg mencintai nya di bandingkan dengan orang yg ia cintai namun tak memiliki perasaan apa pun pada nya.

Bersamaan dengan menghilang nya Riser. Naruto mendapat sebuah pukulan di muka dari sang Maou membuat nya terpelanting beberapa meter namun masih sanggup berdiri. dapat ia Lihat sang Maou tengah menggendong adik nya di punggung. Dapat Naruto lihat juga Rias masih menangis di punggung kakak nya itu. Sedang kan sang Maou menatap nya dengan sangat tajam. Sirzech sedikit terbelalak melihat wajah Naruto yg juga di penuhi oleh cairan bernama air mata.

"**Naruto sebaik nya kau pergi dari sini, sebelum kau ku bunuh!" **

Ucap sang Maou dengan penuh penekanan walau pun suara kecil berupa bisikkan.

Semua yg sadar bahwa situasi semakin buruk di tandai dengan keluarnya **Power Of Destruction** milik Sirzech yg telah menghancur kan bangunan di sekitar nya. Dengan segera mereka semua pergi meninggal kan tempat tersebut. Menyisakan beberapa orang yg mau melihat kelanjutan Drama ini.

Naruto yg sadar bahwa perlakuan nya tadi telah membuat kemarahan Sirzech hanya dapat mengangguk. "Baik, Lucifer-dono" ia pun segera pergi dari sana menggunakan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna seperti rambut nya, dengan lambang khas Clan Bael.

**TBC**

**Hah…. No Comment!**

**RnR ?**

**Naruto D. Dragneel Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend Of Naruto Bael**

**Title : **The Legend Of Naruto Bael

**Rate : **M

**Genre : **Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Supranatural, Friendship.

**Main Pair : **Naruto X ?

**Disclaimer : **Not Me.

**Warning : **Gaje, Abal, Typo, OOC, Good! Naru, Storng! Naru, Godlike! Naru (Maybe).

**Summary : **Naruto Bael, pergi mengembara selama 3 tahun karena beberapa alasan. Kini ia kembali dengan kekuatan baru, bersama kekasih hati dan teman-teman nya ia berusaha membawa perdamaian kembali ke dunia yang yang telah lama hancur ini.

**A/N : **Saya penulis baru, jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon di maaf kan.

**.**

**Live In Human World**

**.**

Naruto Bael duduk sendirian dengan tenang di atap mansion Clan nya. Pikiran nya tengah melayang pada kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Kejadian di mana diri nya membuat adik seorang Maou serta pewaris Clan ternama menangis dengan tersedu-sedu, serta murka nya sang Maou Lucifer terhadap diri nya. Tentu saja berita berita tersebut tersebar dengan cepat dan di tambah dengan ada nya 'bumbu-bumbu penyedap' benar-benar membuat nama Baik Naruto beserta Clan nya tercoreng di mata para mahluk penghuni UnderWorld.

Naruto mencoba menenangkan pikiran nya sejenak dengan menyesap minuman yang ada di samping nya. Lagi pula semua masalah pasti ada akhir nya kan ? Yah, walaupun tak semua berakhir dengan baik. Mengalih kan pandangan nya dari minuman tersebut, Naruto dapat melihat sebuah hamparan hijau yang cukup luas di depan mata nya, tentu nya daerah itu merupakan daerah kekuasaan keluarga Bael. Senyum kecil muncul di wajah tampan Naruto, ketika ia mengingat betapa sering hutan yang ada di pandangan nya ini hancur ketika diri nya beserta kakak nya melatih **Power Of Destruction** milik nya dan kakak nya melatih fisik nya di sana. Namun, entah karena apa pohon-pohon yang ada di sana selalu bisa tumbuh kembali dengan sangat cepat.

Terlalu sibuk memperhatika hamparan hijau tersebut, membuat Naruto tak menyadari bahwa di samping nya kini telah duduk seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh besar (bukan gendut tapi KEKAR) dengan rambut raven. tengah memperhatikan wajah tersenyum Naruto dengan seringai penuh arti.

"Kalau kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu, kau bisa di anggap gila Naruto" kata nya.

Naruto sedikit terperanjat mendengar suara tegas tersebut. Di alihkan nya pandangan ke arah samping kanan nya utuk mendapati kakak nya tengah menyeringai. "Berhentilah mengejutkan seseorang Aniki" kata nya datar.

"Naruto bisakah kau berhenti bersifat dingin seperti itu. Setidak nya hanya pada Aniki mu ini" kata Siraorg sedikit kesal.

Sairaorg benar-benar bingung semenjak Naruto pulang dari pengembaraan nya seminggu yang lalu. Adik nya itu selalu bersifat dingin pada semua orang bahkan pada orang tua mereka. Kemarin saat diri nya menanyakan hal ini pada adik nya, Naruto hanya menjawab "Hn". Ambigu sekali bukan ?. Sairaorg mengira perubahan sikap Naruto ini mungkin karena ingin mengimbangi sifat pujaan hati nya yang juga memiliki wajah datar bagai tembok.

"Hn, Tidak bisa" jawab Naruto pendek.

Sairaorg hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Naruto, aku telah mendengar kejadian di stadium beberapa jam yang lalu" kata Sairaorg serius.

Tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang mendengar perkataan kakak nya. Ini lah yang benar-benar Naruto takut kan, jikalau kakak nya ini mengetahui diri nya terkena masalah, tanpa mementingkan siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah, kakak nya ini pasti akan langsung menghajar orang yang membuat perkara dengan Naruto, seorang Maou sekali pun akan Sairaorg tantang jika berani membuat masalah dengan Naruto. Dan tentu saja apabila Sairaorg menantang Sirzech yang notabene nya seorang Maou untuk bertarung karena kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, hal itu akan menambah daftar hitam Clan Bael di mata semua mahluk. Karena sudah sangat jelas pada kejadian tersebut Naruto lah yang salah karena sudah membuat Rias menangis sehingga membuat Sirzech marah karena nya.

Namun itu semua 3 tahun yang lalu. Naruto tidak yakin bahwa kakak nya ini akan melakukan hal itu. Selain Karena kakak nya ini sudah menjadi pemimpin Clan Bael sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, kakak nya ini tentu mengerti situasi yang sangat tidak kundusif ini untuk melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti dulu.

Sairaorg yang melihat expresi serta tubuh Naruto yang menegang sesaat namun dengan cepat kembali seperti semula hanya tersenyum kecil. Dapat dipastikan bahwa Adik nya ini pasti mengira diri nya akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti dulu. Masih dengan senyum kecil yang menghiasi wajah pemimpin Clan Bael ini kemudian menjentik kan jari nya tepat di kening Naruto, membuat adik nya itu segera tersadar dari dunia fantasy nya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti dulu" dapat Sairaorg lihat Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tapi, jujur saja Naruto aku benar-benar kecewa padamu" Kata nya dengan nada yang di turun kan. Naruto hanya diam karena ia tahu kakak nya ini belum selesai. "Sifat mu tadi benar-benar tidak menggambarkan bahwa kau adalah seorang Bael, Naruto. Bael sejati adalah orang yang gentle man Naru, dan tindakan mu tadi sama sekali tidak Gentle man. Malah dari yang aku dengar kau seperti pengecut yang hanya bisa menyakiti perempuan !"

Naruto benar-benar di buat terhenyak oleh kata-kata kakak nya ini. Jujur saja apa yang Naruto lakukan tadi benar-benar tidak pernah ia sangka akan berani ia lakukan, tubuh nya seakan-akan di kendalikan sehingga berani melakukan tindakan seperti itu. Tapi Naruto menyadari tubuh nya bukan 'seakan-akan' di kendalikan tetapi memang di kendalikan. Ya, di kendalikan oleh rasa EGO tinggi yang selalu ada pada diri semua mahluk yang ada di dunia ini. diri nya menyadari semua yang dilakukan nya tadi tidak bisa di ulang. Maka dari itu Naruto berniat menanyakan jalan terbaik untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ini pada kakak nya, tentu saja.

"Jadi… apa yang harus aku lakukan aniki ?" tanya Naruto, suara nya benar-benar kecil bagaikan sebuah bisikan namun cukup di dengar oleh Sairaorg.

"Bukan kah kau akan ke dunia manusia besok ?" Sairaorg menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan baru. Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun Naruto segera mengangguk.

"Hm…. Kalau begitu kau harus segera meminta maaf pada Rias ketika kau sudah sampai di sana. Mengerti ?" dengan cepat Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Lucifer-dono ?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tenang saja, kalau Lucifer biarkan aku yang menangani nya"

Naruto sekarang benar-benar ingin memeluk kakak nya ini dan mengucapkan beribu terima kasih karena telah memberi pencerahan pada masalah yang Naruto hadapi ini, namun semua itu di tahan nya agar tidak merusak reputasi nya di depan kakak nya ini. maka dari itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto hanya 1 kata. "Arigatou"

"Tentu, tak masalah" Sairaorg segera bengkit dari posisi nya. "Baik lah. Aku harus segera pergi menemui Sirzech sebelum ia benar-benar murka" dengan itu Sairaorg segera pergi dengan lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Bael.

Sedang kan Naruto tampak nya masih ingin menikmati pemandangan dari atap Mansion mereka ini.

**XxXxX**

Naruto Bael memperhatikan dengan seksama Kouh Academy dari luar pagar pembatas. Naruto baru saja sampai di kota ini tadi malam dan dengan segera mendapat pesan dari kakak nya bahwa ia akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Rias agar bisa memudahkan Naruto untuk meminta maaf pada Rias.

Setelah cukup puas memandang bangunan-bangunan sekolah yang bergaya khas eropa. Dengan santai Naruto memasuki sekolah ini. diri nya tak perlu lagi untuk melakukan administrasi karena semua itu telah di lakukan oleh kakak nya kemarin, ia hanya tinggal mencari kelas untuk ia diami sementara waktu. Kelas tersebut adalah kelas 3-A kelas di mana Rias berada.

"Semua pasti akan merepotkan" kata nya.

**XxXxX**

Sona Sitri atau yang di kenal sebagai Shitori Souna oleh seluruh murid di sekolah ini. sekarang tengah melakukan kegiatan rutian setiap pagi yang di lakukan oleh nya dan para anggota OSIS yang lain nya. Diri nya masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin, di mana sahabat baik nya di buat menangis dengan tersedu-sedu oleh seorang laki-laki yang menurut nya sama sekali tidak pantas di panggil laki-laki karena tindakan nya kemarin. Diri nya mengetahui sahabat nya itu telah berbuat salah pada laki-laki yang itu, tapi tidak sepantas nya laki-laki tersebut memperlakukan sahabat nya hingga seperti itu kan ?.

Masih kental dalam ingatan Sona. Rias masih saja menangis tersedu-sedu bahkan setelah 3 jam kejadian tersebut berlalu. Masih juga Sona ingat Lady Gremory mencoba menghentikan tangis Rias dengan berbagai cara, namun tetap juga tak berhasil. Sona pada saat itu di paksa mengeluarkan keringat dingin dengan intensitas besar karena melihat Sirzech yang sangking murka nya sehingga membuat sang Maou menghancurkan segala yang ada di depan mata. Namun ia sedikit senang ketika kemarin kakak Naruto yang notabene merupakan Lord Bael datang dan meminta maaf kepada Sirzech mengenai peringai adik nya, Lord Bael juga mengatakan bahwa Naruto nanti nya juga akan langsung meminta maaf pada Rias di dunia manusia besok. Mendengar itu menghembuskan nafas lega karena Naruto berani meminta maf atas segala kesalahan nya.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran nya, membuat Sona tak menyadari bahwa dari arah berlawanan datang seorang laki-laki yang nampak nya juga sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Bukk

Tubuh mereka bertabrakan sehingga membuat tubuh Sona oleng kebelakang sedang kan tubuh laki-laki tersebut tetap di tempat. Si laki-laki yang di ketahui bernama Naruto, melihat tubuh Sona yang hampir jatuh ke belakang. Dengan reflek yang sudah terlatih dengan segera muncul di belakang Sona dan menahan tubuh Sona dengan dada nya, sehingga Sona tidak terjatuh dan bisa berdiri kembali dengan normal. Setelah berdiri dengan tegak Sona segera memutar kepala nya ke belakang untuk melihat Naruto tengah memandang nya dengan datar.

entah kenapa emosi Sona seketika meledak ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang notabene nya sudah membuat Rias menangis kemarin, sehingga memaksa nya untuk menhan diri agar tidak menampar cowok yang menurut nya kurang ajar ini. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?!"

"Sekolah" jawab Naruto dengan tanpa menunjukan emosi sedikit pun.

Baru saja Sona akan mengutarakan beberpa kata-kata lagi. Sosok Naruto segera berbalik meninggal kan nya sendirian di tempat tersebut. Dengan mengumpat dalam hati, Sona melanjut kan tugas rutin nya masih dengan emosi yang meluap-luap tentu nya. Oleh karena itu saya sangat merasa kasihan dengan murid nakal yang akan bertemu Sona nanti.

**XxXxX**

Naruto kini tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju tempat Rias berada. Pelajaran telah lama berlalu sehingga hanya sedikit murid yang ada di sekolah ini. jujur saja, hati Naruto sekarang tengah bergejolak khawatir kepada Rias. Bagaimana tidak ?, saat memasuki kelas tadi Naruto sama sekali tidak mendapati Rias di sana. Diri nya hanya mendapati budak Rias yang Naruto ingat bernama Akeno, ketika di tanya Akeno hanya menjawab bahwa Rias mengurung diri di salah satu kamar di ruang club. Naruto tahu semua itu adalah salah nya, maka dari itu ia ingin mencoba menebus keslahan nya itu dengan meminta maaf. Yah, walau pun ia ragu hanya dengan meminta maaf itu cukup.

Ketika telah sampai di depan ruang club (Naruto di beri tahu oleh Akeno lokasi nya) Naruto segera masuk tanpa mengucap kan apa pun. Ruangan Club ini jika Naruto perhatikan cukup mewah dengan 1 set sofa dan 2 kamar serta ornamen-ornamen yang menambah kesan mewah pada ruangan ini. dapat Naruto lihat semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini menatap nya dengan sorot mata yang berbeda-beda. Kemudian salah salah satu laki-laki yang da di ruangan ini berdiri, lalu menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuk tangan kanan nya.

"Bedebah kenapa kau datang kemari ?!" tanya nya dengan suara cukup keras.

Issei tentu saja sudah mengetahui mengenai masalah kemarin dari cerita teman-teman nya serta dari video yang di dapat dari Grayfia. Mengetahui hal itu benar-benar membuat emosi nya meledak. Ia benar-benar tidak suka melihat Bucho nya menangis hingga seperti itu bahkan setelah beberapa jam kejadian itu berlalu Bucho nya masih juga belum berhenti menangis. Diri nya tidak mengetahui apa masalah yang terjadi antara Bucho nya dan Naruto, namun satu hal yang pasti. Issei benar-benar akan menghajar Naruto ketika mereka bertemu nanti.

Naruto ingat pemuda ini merupakan salah satu anggota peerage milik Rias yang kemarin Naruto lihat pingsan di pangkuan Rias (A/N : Naruto tidak tahu kalau Issei itu Sekiryuutei). Sebenar nya Naruto sangat tidak menyukai sifat kasar pemuda ini kepada nya, namun untuk sementara waktu Naruto harus menahan diri nya agar tidak menghajar remaja ini. karena Naruto sadar di sini diri nya hanyalah tamu tak di undang.

Issei yang geram karena sedari tadi tidak mendapat jawaban kembali menanyakan hal yang sama. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Bedebah ?!" kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Dan jawaban yang Issei dapat tetap lah sama yaitu tidak ada jawaban. Dengan muka yang sudah sangat merah Issei segera mengaktifkan **Sacred Gear** nya. Sehingga kini lengan kiri nya sudah di balut oleh Gauntlet berbentuk tangan Naga berwarna merah dengan sebuah mutiara hijau di tengah nya.

'_Oho….. Sekiryuutei ne ?'_batin Naruto. lagi pula di dunia supranatural ini siapa yang tak mengetahui ciri-ciri Sekiryuutei ?. hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu tentang itu.

"**[Boost]"**

Dan dengan suara mekanik barusan benar-benar membuat Naruto yakin bahwa di depan nya ini adalah Sekiryuutei."Sekali lagi aku tanya padamu. Untuk apa kau datang kemari ?!" ancam Issei.

Namun nampak nya ancaman Issei sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto yang masih tetap diam dan tidak menjawab apa pun. Geram karena terus di acuh kan, Issei segera berlari dengan kecepatan yang sudah di gandakan ke arah Naruto. dengan tujuan menghantamkan Gauntlet Naga nya pada muka datar Naruto, menghiraukan seruan teman-teman nya untuk tidak melakukan itu.

Naruto yang melihat Issei datang dengan cepat hanya diam belum mau bergerak. Namun ketika Gauntlet merah itu hampir menghantam muka nya, dengan kecepatan jauh melebihi Issei. Naruto segera menghindar dan dengan cepat menghantam perut Issei dengan lutut kiri nya, membuat Issei terlempar ke tempat semula.

"Dengar saya hanya ingin meminta maaf kepada Rias, saya tak memiliki urusan dengan kalian semua. Jadi mohon tunjukan di mana Rias berada ?" tanya Naruto datar.

Akeno yang tidak mau masalah menjadi tambah runyam segera menunjuk salah satu kamar yang ada di sana. Melihat Naruto sudah beranjak menuju kamar tersebut, Akeno segera mengalihkan perhatian nya kepada Issei yang nampak nya masih menahan sakit akibat serangan Naruto barusan.

"Issei seharus nya kau tidak melakukan hal itu" kata Akeno. "Kau tahu sendiri Naruto itu adalah seorang Bael" lanjut nya.

"Terus apa hubungan nya kalau dia itu Bael ?" kata Issei tidak terima.

"Dasar bodoh, apa senpai tidak mengetahui apa kekuatan seorang Bael itu ?" kali ini Koneko angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja tidak" Jawab Issei.

"**Power Of Destruction**" kata Kiba singkat. "Seharus nya kau bersukur Issei-kun. Dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan kekuatan nya" membuat Issei menelan ludah di tambah dengan keringat dingin.

"Dan kau tahu sendiri kan jika kau terkena kekuatan itu ?" tanya Akeno.

Dengan suara kecil Issei menjawab. "Musnah"

"Maka dari itu. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk memancing kemarahan nya" Kata Akeno mencoba menasehati Issei.

**XxXxX**

Naruto sekarang berada di dalam kamar Rias. Dapat dilihat nya Rias sekarang tengah berbaring di ranjang dengan membelakangi nya. Rias memang terlihat tertidur namun Naruto tahu Rias sama sekali tidak tertidur.

"Rias, maaf kan atas kesalahan ku kemarin. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan hal itu. Kau boleh menghukum ku seberat-berat nya" kata Naruto sembari membungkuk sedalam-dalam nya. Namun Rias masih belum menjawab.

Kalau boleh jujur, selama hidup nya ini, ini merupakan pertama kali nya Naruto membungkuk demi meminta maaf. Karena jikalau Naruto membuat masalah ia pasti akan mengakhiri nya dengan sebuah pertumpahan darah. Sadis? Memang Naruto sangat lah Sadis. Namun sekarang ia tidak bisa melakukan nya karena beberapa hal. Dan salah satu nya adalah demi kakak nya.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu Rias tidak kunjung menjawab. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, sedari awal ia tahu semua masalah ini akan jadi SANGAT merepotkan. "Tolong dengar Nona, saya akan terus datang kemari hingga anda mau memaafkan segala kesalahan saya" kata Naruto, lalu segera beranjak pergi meninggal kan Rias yang masih terus saja diam.

Setelah di luar Naruto segera mengajak Koneko pergi dari sana, Koneko hanya mengangguk. Mereka segera keluar meninggal kan ke tiga pasang mata berbeda yang melihat mereka dengan sorot berbeda.

"Hubungan mereka apa, sih? aku tak pernah tuh, melihat Koneko-chan mau di ajak pergi bergitu saja oleh seorang cowok" Tanya Issei bingung. Tentu saja ia bingung karena selama ini Koneko selalu saja menolak bahkan mengacuhkan cowok yang mau mengajak nya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Tapi ketika dengan Naruto, entah mengapa Koneko langsung mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. Membuat Issei curiga dengan mereka semua.

"Entah lah Issei aku juga tidak tahu. Bahkan aku baru tahu dari video kemarin bahwa mereka itu saling mengenal" Akano menjawab.

Setelah itu mereka segera melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing, tentu nya masih dengan memikirkan hubungan antara Koneko dan Naruto.

**XxXxX**

Sudah seminggu ini Naruto datang ke club mereka untuk meminta maaf dan selalu di diamkan oleh Rias. Membuat Naruto sedikit frustasi, dan juga sudah seminggu ini Naruto dan Koneko selalu terlihat bersama. Baik saat jam istirahat maupun saat pulang. Hal itu tentu saja tidak lepas dari perhatian murid Kuoh mereka ber-spekulasi bahwa hubungan Koneko dengan murid baru itu lebih dari sekedar teman. Tentu saja gosip ini membuat kuping Rias panas, namun ia yakin Naruto dan Koneko itu pasti tidak memiliki hubungan apa-pun, karena diri nya tahu Koneko takan pernah menghianati Raja nya sendiri.

Hari ini ruangan Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib tampak lebih ramai dari biasa nya. Hal ini di sebabkan oleh datang nya Sona beserta seluruh anggota OSIS lain nya, tujuan mereka datang kesini adalah untuk melihat keadaan Rias yang sudah mau keluar dari kamar nya dan sudah mulai berbicara, mereka semua tentu saja senang dengan kemajuan ini. mereka sadar masalah yang Rias hadapi ini tidak lah mudah dan bukan masalah yang bisa dengan mudah di bagi dengan orang lain karena masalah Rias ini bersangkutan dengan hati. Jadi mereka berjanji tidak akan membicarakan masalah ini.

"Koneko….."

Suara kecil dari Rias membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju pada nya, terutama Iblis yang nama nya di panggil.

"Ada apa Bucho ?" tanya Koneko bingung. Semua yang ada di sana menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat dan menajamkan pendengaran mereka menunggu apa yang akan dik katakan oleh Rias.

"Apa…. Apa hubungan mu dengan Naruto-kun ?" tanya nya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan tampak membulatkan mata terkejut, mereka juga telah mendengar tentang gosip yang sekarang tengah hangat di sekolah ini, yaitu gosip hubungan antara Koneko dan si anak baru. Mereka tentu tak usah berpikir dua kali untuk menanyakan alasan mengapa Rias menanyakan hal ini. Koneko yang di tanya seperti itu menundukan kepala nya dalam dalam berusaha untuk tidak melihat semua pandangan yang tertuju pada nya,

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan menanyakan hal ini Bucho…" Koneko mengangkat kepala nya.

Semua masih diam menunggu kelanjutan Koneko. Kemudian mereka semua melihat Koneko mengangkat lengan kiri nya hingga berada di atas kepala nya, dapat mereka lihat sebuat cincin bertahtakan berlian bersemat di dengan indah di jari manis Koneko. Mereka semua mengernyitkan dahi mereka pertanda bingung

"Apa maksud mu Koneko-chan ?" tanya Issei memecah keheningan. Ia tentu saja bingung dengan maksud Koneko ini, dan ia yakin semua yang ada di sini pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Koneko tetap diam.

Sona mulai memutar otak untuk mencari pengertian dari maksud Koneko ini. mata nya yang tajam mulai meng-observasi cincin tersebut dari jauh, setelah lama memperhatika akhir nya ia menemukan nama Naruto terukir di cincin tersebut. Ini tentu saja semakin membuat Sona mengerutkan dahi nya, semakin bingung. Setahu nya cincin seperti itu hanya di pakai oleh orang yang sudah menikah atau pun bertunangan. Setelah semua itu Sona hanya perlu beberapa detik untuk menyimpul kan semua ini.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

GO Sona-chan!

"APA?!"

Suara Sona membuat semua Iblis yang ada di sana keluar dari pikiran mereka dan memfokus kan perhatian pada Sona. Dapat mereka lihat mata Sona membulat sempurna, benar-benar membuat mereka terkejut bukan kepalang. Di tambah lagi suara nya tadi yang tidak setenang biasa nya, membuat mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa membuat Sona bertingkah seperti itu.

"KO-KONEKO JANGAN BI-BILANG"

"Ya, kau benar Kaicho. Naruto adalah suami ku."

**TBC**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah mendukung fic gaje saya ini. saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besar nya buat yang udah dukung.**

**Saya mohon kepada Reader semua untuk mengkoreksi fic saya ini, berikan lah saya saran yang bermanfaat supaya kedepan nya saya bisa lebih baik dari sekarang. Karena saya menyadari kemampuan saya masih jauh lebih rendah di bandingkan dengan para Author lain, maka dari itu saya mohon koresi nya.**

**OH ya, saya bikin fic Crossover Naruto dengan Katekto Hitman Reborn! Ada yang mau baca ?"**

**RnR?**

**Silver M**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend Of Naruto Bael**

**Disclaimers : Absolutely, Not Me!**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur Kacau, Dan Lain-lain**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ya, kau benar Kaicho. Naruto adalah suami ku."

Ruangan yang awal nya masih memiliki suara, kini terselimuti oleh keheningan setelah kata-kata tersebut diutarakan. Mereka semua benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis-kucing-kecil barusan. Tentu saja mereka semua yang ada disana tidak mempercayai hal ini, di dalam pikiran mereka, bagaimana Koneko bisa menikah, sedangkan pacaran saja belum? Dan ditambah dengan iblis-yang-katanya-suami-Koneko adalah Naruto Bael yang notabene nya adalah mantan kekasih Rias Gremory, sang King dari si gadis-kucing-kecil.

Namun, mendengar keseriusan dari nada yang di keluarkan Koneko dan juga bukti berupa cincin berukirkan nama Naruto. Mereka semua, bahkan Issei serta Saji –yang diketahui berotak kecil. Terpaksa harus mengakui bahwa semua yang dikatakan oleh Koneko adalah benar. Sekarang mereka hanya dapat mempertahankan berbagai ekspresi terkejut dalam sebuah keheningan.

Rias tertawa dengan semangat nya. "HAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Suara tawa itu memang terdengar seperti sebuah ekspresi untuk menampakkan seberapa senangnya Rias saat ini. Namun tidak bagi para penghuni ruangan ini, mereka dapat mendengar dengan sangat jelas kesedihan serta ketidak percayaan dari suara tersebut. Membuat ekspresi terkejut mereka berganti menjadi sebuah ekspresi sedih.

Sona Sitri benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kenyataan ini. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa bedebah itu melakukan hal yang menurutnya terkutuk tersebut. Apakah Koneko tidak tahu, sahabatnya itu masih sangat mencintai si bedebah? Apakah Koneko tidak tahu Si bedebah itu mantan kekasih Rias? Apakah Koneko tidak tahu perasaan Rias kepada Naruto?.

Pemikiran Sona mengenai Koneko terhenti setelah pikirannya mengutarakan nama Naruto. Sungguh, Sona sekarang benar-benar membenci lelaki tersebut. Apakah sakit hati yang disebabkan Rias begitu sakit hingga Naruto tega mempersunting Koneko yang notabene nya adalah satu orang yang memiliki hubungan terdekat dengan Rias. Sona berpikir ini mungkin merupakan salah satu cara Naruto untuk membuat Rias semakin sakit hati, dan jika semua itu benar, Maka Sona akan menobatkan Naruto sebagai lelaki berhati paling dingin di seluruh UnderWorld …. mungkin dunia.

Jari-jari kecil Sona membuat sebuah kepalan kecil namun erat (saya peringatkan anda untuk menjauh) karena kemarah yang memuncak dari dalam tubuhnya atas semua yang dilakukan Naruto pada sahabatnya. Dalam hati Sona membuat sebuah janji bisu, yang mungkin dapat terwujud. _'Jika aku memiliki kekuatan serta kesempatan, aku benar-benar akan MEMBUNUH bedebah itu.'_

Koneko Toujou menggigit bibir bawah nya. Ia berpikir apakah keputusannya untuk memberitahukan fakta ini pada semua orang pada waktu seperti ini adalah benar. Mungkin saja dengan mengetahui hal ini King nya akan bertambah depresi, dan juga teman-teman nya yang lain akan membencinya. Namun kembali, ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa hal ini adalah yang terbaik. Akan lebih buruk jika mereka mengetahui fakta ini sendiri. Lagi pula, sepandai apapun kita menyimpan bangkai, baunya akan tercium juga `kan?

Hyoudou Issei, membuat dua telapak tangan nya menjadi sebuah tinju yang erat –sangat erat, bahkan kau bisa melihat darah mengalir dari kedua tinju tersebut. Ia benar-benar marah saat ini, bagaimana bisa Koneko menikahi laki-laki bedebah itu?. Pertanyaan itu sedari tadi terus terulang di kepalanya. Namun pertanyaan itu tidak dapat mengalahkan pikiran ingin membunuh seorang bedebah. Tentu saja, Issei tidak menyalahkan Koneko tentang ini, karena menurutnya Koneko pasti hanya lah dikendalikan oleh bedebah tersebut. Jika saja tidak diperingatkan Issei mungkin saja telah menghancurkan semua barang yang ada disini, ia juga berpikir jika ia melakukan semua itu pastilah akan memperburuk perasaan Bucho nya tercinta. Walaupun bodoh (+Mesum) Issei tahu saat-saat dimana ia boleh berperilaku ceroboh dan dimana yang tidak boleh, dan saat ini bukan lah saat yang tepat. Dan juga alasan kedua Issei ingin membunuh Naruto adalah, karena telah merebut salah satu calon bagian kerajaan harem milik nya.

Mendengar suara King nya, Akeno makin khawatir dibuatnya. Akeno benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Cinta memang benar-benar bisa membuat seseorang menjadi gila. Tentu, Akeno baru mengetahui hal itu benar ada nya, bagaimana pun Akeno tidak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. Namun, setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Rias, Akeno mulai merasa takut untuk merasakan apa yang disebut dengan cinta.

Mengesampingkan apa yang telah Koneko lakukan, Akeno lebih memilih untuk menghentikan tawa menyedihkan Rias dengan sebuah tepukan kecil pada bahu kanan Rias.

Seketika itu pula tawa Rias berhenti, wajah nya tersenyum dengan lebar. Sebuah senyuman yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai senyuman…. Menyedihkan. Mata nya tidak memandang Akeno yang menepuk bahunya, melainkan memandang Koneko dengan lurus. Dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa di baca juga dengan senyuman menyedihkan nya.

Koneko yang dilihat oleh Rias dengan ekspresi seperti itu, hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya dengan dalam sembari memperkuat gigitan pada bibir bawah nya, membuat bibir kecil berwarna pink tersebut berdarah.

"Koneko….." Rias memecah keheningan dengan suara kecil yang malah membuat suasana berubah menjadi mencekam, ditambah dengan senyuman itu. "Kau pasti bercanda kan…..? KAU BERCANDA KAN?!"

Semua membungkam mulut mereka sendiri dan Koneko semakin menundukan kepala nya, setelah Rias menaikkan nada suara nya. Ekspresi Rias sama sekali tidak berubah, masih dengan sebuah senyuman yang menyesakkan untuk di lihat, namun dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi nya.

Ya, air mata.

Air mata yang menandakan sudah hancur nya perasaan Rias selama ini.

Mereka yang melihat air mata tersebut, merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat di dalam hati mereka. Yang paling merasakan sesak adalah Koneko dan Issei. Koneko karena merasa bersalah dan Issei karena melihat orang yang di cintai nya menangis.

"Dia tidak bercanda."

Sebuah suara datar yang sangat di kenal oleh beberapa orang menjawab pertanyaan Rias. Mereka memutar kepala mereka menuju pintu masuk, dan mendapati Naruto berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuh nya pada pintu dengan tangan yang berlipat di depan dada. Ekspresi nya sama sekali tidak dapat terbaca karena tertutupi oleh poni milik nya.

Issei yang duduk di sebelah Asia yang sudah hampir menangis. Sudah hampir menyerang Naruto, jika saja ia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang dingin serta tajam menyentuh leher belakang nya. Tanpa perlu melihat Issei langsung mengetahui bahwa benda tersebut adalah sebuah pedang pendek, mungkin berukuran setengah dari panjang pedang biasa. Membuatnya membeku, dan tidak berani berbuat apa-apa. Pedang tersebut melayang, dan sama sekali tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali Issei, sang pelaku, serta Naruto. mungkin karena terlalu sibuk dengan Naruto dan juga Rias.

Melihat ke depan, Issei mendapati sebuah Glare dari Yuuto. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali Issei langsung tahu pemilik pedang yang ada dibelakang nya ini adalah milik Yuuto. Sesungguh nya sekarang ini Issei benar-benar di buat seperti seorang bayi dihadapan seekor Singa, karena glare Yuuto. Senyum ramah yang selalu menempel di wajah Kiba menghilang digantikan oleh ekspresi yang menampakkan kemarahan yang tertahan dan juga glare nya itu, membuat Issei lebih menakuti pandangan mematikan itu dibandingkan dengan pedang yang ditodongkan pada nya. Dan itu semua sudah cukup untuk membuat Issei membatalkan rencana nya. Menelan ludah sendiri secara paksa, Issei lebih memilih melihat lantai dibandingkan berhadapan dengan glare Yuuto. Namun, masih dapat Issei rasakan Yuuto masih terus meng-glare nya, pedang yang ada di belakang nya pun belum hilang ataupun jatuh. Pada hari itu Issei berjanji untuk tidak membuat Kiba marah, SELAMANYA.

Rias Nampak sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto, namun Nampak nya Ia tidak memperdulikan Naruto –untuk saat ini. Senyum menyesakkan di wajah Rias seketika menghilang, sekarang wajah Rias menggelap dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Kalau begitu….." Rias membuka mulut nya, sembari mengangkat kepala nya secara perlahan untuk menambahkan efek dramatis. "KAU HARUS MATI!"

Tanpa peringatan lagi, **Power Of Destruction** merah milik Rias mengarah pada Koneko yang duduk di sofa berjarak 5 meter dari nya.

Mata mereka yang menyaksikan membulat melihat kekuatan special itu melaju dengan cepat menuju Koneko. Mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena kekuatan tersebut yang melaju begitu cepat, bahkan Yuuto pun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dengan tidak keberdayaan nya mereka, dapat dipastikan Koneko yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa akan segera mati….. musnah menjadi debu.

Koneko hanya dapat menutup mata seerat-erat nya, berharap dengan begitu kematian nya mungkin akan tidak begitu menyakitkan. Berharap akan mendapatkan kesakitan, Koneko malas merasakan kehangatan yang sangat dirindukan nya melingkupi seluruh tubuh nya.

'Para penonton' meloncat terkejut saat, melihat **Power Of Destruction** merah yang sudah berjarak 1 meter dari Koneko, terhalangi oleh aura seperti kekuatan milik Rias namun berwarna Biru. Kekuatan itu memiliki intensitas sama dengan yang milik Rias, namun terasa lebih kuat dari milik Rias. Dan entah kenapa mereka dapat mendengar teriakan-teriakan mengerikan keluar dari kekuatan tersebut.

Melihat kekuatan itu beberapa orang di ruangan itu langsung mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

Untuk pertama kali nya pada hari ini 'para penonton' menghela nafas lega, karena serangan dadakan dari Rias gagal mengenai Koneko. Mereka menyaksikan dengan sedikit antusias, saat kedua kekuatan berbeda warna tersebut mulai menghancur kan satu sama lain, hingga tidak menyisakan apapun disana.

Dengan tidak ada nya yang menghalangi pandangan mereka, terlihatlah sosok Koneko yang diangkat ala Bridal Style oleh Naruto. Entah kenapa membuat mereka senang sekaligus takut secara bersamaan.

Naruto -sembari mengangkat Koneko, menatap Rias dengan pandangan marah, dengan wajah yang sudah merah karena marah. Mata nya berkilat-kilat menunjukan kemarahan yang luar biasa.

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!"

Teriakan Naruto bergema di ruangan yang hening tersebut. Sedangkan orang yang diajukan pertanyaan (teriakan) tersebut, entah bagaimana bisa memasang wajah tanpa rasa bersalah. Membuat emosi yang biasa nya selalu Naruto dapat tahan, meledak bagaikan gunung berapi.

Rias tertawa kecil. "Kau pikir apa, Naruto-kun?" Rias menatap Naruto dengan senyum. "Aku hanya ingin membunuh PELACUR yang sudah merebut apa yang menjadi milik ku."

Setelah semua kejutan luar biasa yang didapat 'para penonton' hari ini. Nampak nya ini lah yang paling luar biasa diantara semua nya. Rias ingin membunuh teman nya sendiri?! Bayangkan, Rias si iblis ramah?!. Tapi Nampak nya mereka tidak dapat menyalahkan Rias, Naruto maupun Koneko. Yang seharus nya mereka salahkan adalah sebuah penyakit bernama Cinta, penyakit yang bahkan para ahli belum dapat menjelaskan dan menjabarkan nya dengan jelas. Penyakit tanpa obat yang sungguh mengerikan.

Sebenar nya mereka ingin menghentikan semua ini karena sudah menyangkut nyawa. Namun sekali lagi mereka tidak bisa, bukan karena tidak mampu atau apa, tapi karena ini masalah pribadi yang sama sekali tidak akan dapat diselesaikan, jika kedua belah pihak tidak menyadari kesalahan satu sama lain dan tidak mencoba memaafkan satu sama lain. Jadi saat ini mereka hanya bisa memperhatikan dan –mungkin- menginterupsi jika sudah terlalu jauh.

Setelah meletakkan Koneko kembali ketempatnya, Naruto kembali menatap Rias dengan pandangan seorang pembunuh tanpa hati. "Kau…! KU BUNUH KAU!"

Belum sempat Naruto mengambil satu langkah maju ataupun semua orang bertindak. Sebuah pedang bersarung biru tua menghadang dada nya, melihat ke kanan Naruto mendapati sosok Chicken-Butt-Knight berdiri dengan setelan hitam dengan dalaman berwarna biru. Sekali lagi sebuah pedang namun tanpa serung dengan ukuran luar biasa menghalangi langkah nya, melihat ke kiri dengan cepat ('Para penonton' bersumpah mendengar suara 'krak' saat Naruto melakukan itu.) Naruto mendapati Doggy-Knight milik nya menghalangi jalan nya.

'para penonton' dilanda rasa penasaran dengan kehadiran 2 sosok berpedang di sisi Naruto. Yuuto menajamkan mata nya saat melihat 2 orang tersebut, lebih tepatnya pedang yang mereka pegang. Dengan sekali lihat saja Yuuto dapat mengetahui kedua pedang itu sangat kuat, mungkin jauh lebih kuat dari Holy Eraser milik nya. Membuat Yuuto merubah sikap tubuh terkejutnya menjadi waspada.

"Sasuke, Kiba. Menyingkir! Biarkan aku membunuh ratu gila itu!" kata Naruto dengan meledak-ledak.

Kedua Knight milik nya menggeleng.

"Cukup Naruto, jika kau melakukan itu. Kita akan mendapatkan masalah." Kata orang yang di panggil Sasuke dengan tenang..

Orang disebelah kiri nya mengangguk. "Kau tidak mau kakak mu dapat masalahkan?" tambah orang yang dipanggil Naruto Kiba.

Sesungguh nya, bagi Sasuke maupun Kiba, ini adalah pertama kali nya mereka melihat King mereka semarah ini. Tentu, mereka pernah melihat Naruto marah, namun tidak sampai ingin membunuh orang seperti ini. Sebenarnya, Sasuke dan Kiba tidak berniat sama sekali menghalangi Naruto untuk membunuh tomat-merah-gila itu, tapi mengingat masalah yang sudah mereka miliki, mereka dengan berat hati harus menghentikan Naruto.

Naruto mengambil dan membuang nafas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri nya. Setelah dirasa cukup ia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri dan juga dua budak nya untuk menjauhkan pedang mereka. Setelah 2 pedang itu menghilang dari jalan nya, Naruto kembali memasang wajah stoic dan menatap dingin Rias.

"Kenapa kau mau menjalin hubungan dengan pelacur itu, Naruto-kun?!" Rias bertanya sembari menatap dengan beringas pada Koneko yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa menundukan kepala sedalam-dalam nya.

Baru saja Naruto akan menjawab, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Karena mereka saling mencintai." Baru saja Rias akan bicara, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan. "Kau ingin bilang bahwa kau juga mencintai Naruto? jika memang iya, kamana saja kau selama ini? kenapa baru sekarang kau ingin mengatakan hal itu? Kenapa tidak dulu saat Naruto masih milik mu?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar. Wajah nya sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, namun mata nya menampakkan kemarahan –sedikit.

Rias bungkam seribu kata dengan pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan itu membuat Rias memutar kembali kenangan-kenangan saat ia masih bersama Naruto. kepala nya semakin menunduk saat menyadari kesalahan nya pada saat ia masih bersama Naruto, air mata membuat sebuah sungai dipipinya hingga sampai kelantai.

'para penonton' hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun tidak bagi Sona, ia tampak geram karena sahabatnya di pojokkan seperti itu. Namun baru saja ia membuka mulut –

"Lebih baik kau diam, Sitri-san." Kata Sasuke dengan sedikit melepaskan Killing Intens milik nya.

–Sona sudah didahului oleh Sasuke.

Aura di ruangan ini terasa sedikit lebih berat dari yang tadi, bukan hanya karena KI yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Namun juga karena glare dan KI yang dikeluarkan oleh peerage Sona dan juga milik Rias, karena tidak senang atas apa yang Sasuke perbuat.

Naruto yang menyadari situasi akan semakin memburuk juka terus dibiarkan, melirik kaearah Kiba yang juga melihat kearah nya, lalu memberi sebuah angguka sebagai sebuah pertanda kepada Kiba.

Dengan kecepatan yang mampu membuat Cahaya menjadi iri, Kiba melesat dan muncul di belakang Rias dan langsung memukul tengkkuk Rias dengan kekuatan yang cukup, untuk membuat Rias hilang kesadaran nya.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Kiba, 'para penonton' mengacuhkan keterkejutan mereka atas kecepatan Kiba, berdiri dan langsung memasang posisi siap menyerang. Kiba sudah mengeluarkan pedang nya begitu pula dengan Issei yang sudah siap dengan Sacred Gear milik nya. Akeno dan juga Sona yang berada paling dekat dengan Rias sudah akan menyerang Kiba jika tidak dihentikan oleh Naruto.

"Berhenti, aku yang menyuruh Kiba melakukan itu." Kta Naruto dengan tidak menggunakan bahasa formal yang sering ia gunakan.

Issei menatap dengan marah kepada Naruto. "Apa maksudmu melakukan itu, hah?!" teriak nya dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Ia sudah bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto.

Sona yang sudah mengetahui maksud Naruto, menurunkan posisi siaga milik nya. "Berhenti Hyoudou-kun."

"Apa maksudmu, Kaicho?" Yuuto mewakili Issei untuk menjawab.

"Apa yang dilakukan bedebah itu benar, jika Rias dibiarkan ia akan terus berpikir mengenai masalah ini dan itu akan membuat keadaan nya bertambah buruk. Jadi sekarang lebih baik dia tidak sadarkan diri, demi kebaikan nya sendiri." Jelas Sona. Jujur Sona akui, apa yang Naruto lakukan adalah hal cerdik yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak saat ini.

Sasuke menunjuk kepada Issei. "Kau, bawa dia ke kamar dan tunggu sampai dia sadar." Tanpa 2 kali perintah, Issei segera mengangkat Rias dan masuk kesebuah kamar, dengan seluruh mata mengikuti pergerakan mereka.

"Jadi, bisa –"

Sona memotong perkataan nya sendiri saat kepala nya tertuju pada tempat, dimana seharusnya Naruto berada untuk tidak mendapati apapun, Koneko beserta dua teman Naruto juga sudah entah pergi kemana.

"Sial! Dia kabur."

**xXxXx**

Sudah 3 jam sejak Issei membawa tubuh tak sadarkan diri milik Rias ke kamar milik nya. Dan selama itu Issei sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kamar tersebut, ia hanya terus berada disamping Rias dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan putih milik Rias. Issei dapat mendengar pembicaraan teman-teman nya mengenai masalah yang baru saja mereka hadapi. Hingga akhirnya setelah beberapa lama mareka semua membubarkan diri dengan tanpa melihat Rias, karena apa, dirinya tidak tahu.

Issei menatap sedih wajah kusam Rias yang masih memiliki jejak air mata di sana. Di bawa nya salah satu tangan tan milik nya ke wajah Rias, perlahan ditelusurinya wajah cantik ciptaan tuhan tersebut dengan mata yang penuh akan kesedihan. Tangan tan tersebut berhenti pada pipi putih Rias yang kembali dilewati air mata. Dengan lembut ia mengusap air mata tersebut dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan si pemilik wajah.

'Rias….." batin Issei sedih, tanpa menggunakan panggilan hormat milik sang gadis.

Bersamaan dengan itu mata Rias mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda akan segera terbuka, Issei yang menyadari itu dengan segera menarik tangan nya dan berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah muda pada kedua pipi nya.

Saat Rias membuka mata, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah khawatir Issei yang entah kenapa memiliki semburat merah muda pada kedua pipi nya. "Issei….." panggil nya.

Rasa senang tumbuh di hati Issei saat Rias menyebutkan nama nya, membuatnya tersenyum dengan cerah nya.

"Mana Naruto-kun….?" Tanya Rias.

Senyum Issei menghilang ketika nama itu kembali Rias utarakan.

"Dan mana pelacur itu?"

Kini kemarahan memenuhi seluruh tubuh Issei, kemarah itu bukan ditujukan pada Naruto atau pun Koneko, namun kepada Rias. Ia marah karena King nya itu yang selalu mengutarakan nama orang lain, karena menghina teman nya sendiri, dan yang paling penting … selalu mencintai orang lain.

"Mana Pelac –"

Perkataan Rias terhenti saat tangan tan Issei menampar pipi kanan milik nya, tidak kuat memang, namun cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti. Sedangkan tangan Issei sama sekali tidak bergerak dari pipi putih Rias. Wajah nya menatap wajah terkejut Rias dengan tatapan sendu.

"Rias….. tidak bisakah kau melupakan dia?" Rias yang mendengar suara parau Issei, entah kenapa merasakan sakit pada dada nya. "jika tidak bisa, aku mohon lupakan dia."

Rias diam seribu bahasa sembari mendengarkan lanjutan perkataan Issei.

"Tidak kah kau sadar, dia terus melukaimu. Tidak kah kau sadar dia tidak mencintaimu. Semua yang kau lakukan ini hanya akan menyakiti diri mu sendiri Rias…"

"Dan jika kau belum menyadari itu, aku mohon sadarilah. Dan sadarilah disini ada orang yang mencintaimu lebih dari apa-pun."

Dengan itu Issei segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Rias dengan mata yang membulat karena mengerti atas apa yang Issei maksud. Mata nya menatap dengan blank pintu tempat Issei keluar. Kemudian kepala nya ia dongakkan untuk mentap langit-langit kamar tersebut.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan….?"

**XxXxX**

Naruto berjalan dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca menuju tempat kakak nya berada, perpustakaan. Sudah 3 jam berlalu sejak kejadian tadi, dan kini Koneko sudah tidur di kamar mereka, Naruto diperintahkan untuk menemui kakak nya karena kakak nya itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Setelah sampai pada pintu perpustakaan, Naruto segera masuk dan menemui kakak nya duduk dengan tenang di sebuah sofa pada ruangan tersebut, dengan tenang Naruto berjalan menuju kakak nya. Dan dengan segera duduk tepat dihadapan kakak nya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto dengan menggunakan nada datarnya.

Sairaorg menutup buku yang sedang ia baca lalu meletakkan nya pada meja tepat di depan nya. Dengan satu kali helaan nafas, ia mulai menjelaskan. "aku mendapatkan sebuah info dari salah satu mata-mata kita. Tentang sebuah organisasi gelap bernama Khaos Brigade."

Ekspresi Naruto menggelap saat nama organisasi itu di utarakan. Dan itu tidak lepas dari perhatian Sairaorg, membuat laki-laki kekar itu menajamkan mata nya.

"Organisasi ini adalah organisasi jahat yang terdiri dari orang-orang dari berbagai fraksi yang ada di dunia ini, dibentuk dan dipimpin oleh The Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis. Tujuan organisasi gelap ini masih belum diketahui, namun apapun itu, pasti lah bukan hal yang baik." Lanjut Sairaorg.

Naruto tetap diam diam setelah Sairaorg selesai menjelaskan.

"Naruto…" Mata Sairaorg dengan tajam manatap Naruto. "Apa hubungan mu dengan organisasi ini?" tanya nya dengan nada mengancam.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu. Mata Sairaorg tidak pernah lepas dari adik nya itu. Pada akhirnya Naruto pun menjawab dengan nada teramat dingin sebelum hilang dibalik pintu.

"Bukan urusan mu."

**xXxXxXxXx**

** saya benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya untuk update. Terutama bagi reader yang sudah mem-faf atau pun mem-fol fic ini, dan saya mohon jangan tanyakan alasan nya.**

** Sebenar nya kalau boleh jujur ide fic ini saya dapat saat membaca fic Fire And Ash milik SoulReaperCrewe. Maka dari itu saya akui fic ini memiliki sedikit persamaan dari fic tersebut, tapi ingat hanya sedikit.**

**RnR?**

**Silver M.**


	4. Flashback : Riass Sin

**The Legend Of Naruto Bael**

**Disclaimers : Don`t Own Anything.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, dan Chapter ini adalah Flasback NaruRias.**

** XxXxXxXxXxX**

13 tahun Rias Gremory duduk dengan gugup di salah satu bangku taman di salah satu taman di UnderWorld. Ia gugup karena hari ini ia berjanji akan menemui Hyuuga Neji, laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai. Semua orang tahu bahwa Rias sangat menyukai iblis laki-laki tersebut, yang bisa dibilang playboy. Tapi bagaimana pun semua orang tidak dapat menyalahkan Rias kerena bisa jatuh cinta dengan Neji, bagaimana pun Neji merupakan salah satu Iblis dengan wajah paling tampan di seluruh UnderWorld, dan ditambah dengan pangkat nya sebagai Heir klan Hyuuga yang merupakan salah satu dari 72 pilar di UnderWorld, membuat nilai plus Neji bertambah di mata Rias.

Rias tahu Neji adalah seorang playboy, tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena Rias sudah benar-benar dibuat jatuh cinta oleh iblis iklan sampo tersebut. Namun, laki-laki tersebut sama sekali tidak pernah melirik kearah Rias, walaupun dengan body hot yang masih dalam pertumbuhan milik Rias. Dan ini merupakan pertama kali nya Neji mau mengajak Rias bertemu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya Neji sampai dengan sebuah setelan jas, dan dengan segera menduduki tempat disebelah Rias. Hal ini membuat pipi Rias bersemu merah, dengan hati yang berdebar kencang, bagaimana pun ini pertama kali nya ia berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan si pujaan hati.

"Ja….jadi, ada apa kau memanggil ku ke-kesini?" tanya Rias dengan gugup.

"Kau menyukaiku kan, Rias?" tanya Neji datar.

Sebenar nya tanpa ditanyakan pun Neji sudah tahu gadis bersurai merah ini menyukainya. Ia menanyakan hal ini hanya demi membuat rencana nya berjalan dengan baik.

"Y…..y…y….ya." jawab Rias dengan gugup, muka nya semakin merah dan hampir menyamai rambut nya.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk ku? Dan aku berjanji jika sudah selesai, kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih." Tanya nya dengan seringai jahat namun sama sekali tidak disadari oleh Rias karena kepala nya menunduk.

Rias hampir saja pingsan ketika ia mendengar kata 'kekasih' membuat wajah nya semakin merah serta jantung nya semakin hilang kendali. tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan emas, Rias tanpa berpikir 2 kali segera menjawab dengan malu-malu tentu nya.

"T…..tentu."

**xXxXx**

Rias Gremory berjalan di jalan taman dengan perasaan nerves memenuhi pikiran dan hati nya. Dia baru saja pergi dari tempat pertemuan nya dengan Neji tadi.

"Hey, Rias-chan." Sebuah suara familiar terdengar oleh gendang telinga nya.

Rias berputar untuk melihat asal suara tersebut, dan mendapati object yang mendasari ke-nervesan nya.

Di sana berdiri dengan cengiran bodoh nya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto Bael. Naruto berjalan menuju Rias.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau kelihatan sakit." Tanya Naruto dengan khawatir sembari mengamati wajah Rias.

Tentu saja Naruto sangat khawatir pada Rias, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Naruto sangatlah mencintai Rias, namun sama sekali tidak pernah dibalas oleh Rias. Bahkan setiap Naruto menanyakan Rias untuk berkencan dengan nya, Naruto selalu berakhir babak-belur.

Rias dengan usaha terbaik nya untuk terlihat seperti biasa nya, namun itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Beruntung nya, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja…. Terima kasih." Kata terakhir sangat lah kecil sehingga Naruto tidak dapat mendengar nya.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau berkencan dengan ku di Ramen Ichiraku?" tanya Naruto dengan semangat.

Baru saja Rias akan menolak dengan keras ajakan Naruto, namun tidak jadi ketika otak nya memutar pembicaraan nya dengan Neji tadi.

**Flashback**

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" tanya Rias.

"Aku bilang, aku mau kau menjadi kekasih Naruto sampai aku bilang berhenti. Kau tidak harus mencium nya atau melakukan hal lain dengan nya."

Sebenar nya, Neji menyuruh Rias melakukan ini hanya untuk menjatuhkan rival nya, Naruto Bael. Seluruh orang tahu mereka selalu menjadi rival dalam berbagai hal, yang entah kenapa selalu bisa di menangkan oleh Neji. Namun, beberapa bulan terakhir kemampuan Naruto dalam beberapa hal meningkat pesat, dan Neji tidak suka itu. Karena Neji tahu Naruto sangat mencintai Rias, sedangkan Rias menyukai dirinya, Neji berniat menggunakan Rias sebagai alat untuk menjatuhkan Naruto selamanya. Jadi bisa dibilang Rias hanyalah alat bagi Neji.

Neji tidak memperdulikan apa yang akan dirasakan Rias nanti jika mengetahui rencana nya, karena yang terpenting bagi nya adalah menjatuhkan rival abadi nya.

Rias berpikir sejenak atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji, jika tidak ada kata Naruto ia pasti sudah menyetujui hal ini. Bagaimana pun Naruto adalah mahluk yang paling ia benci diseluruh dunia ini, karena sifat bodoh dan ceroboh miliknya, di tambah dengan Naruto yang selalu mengajak nya berkencan kapanpun mereka bertemu membuat Rias semakin membenci Iblis muda tersebut.

Namun karena sudah dibutakan oleh Cinta. Membuat Rias mengangguk setuju, tidak memperdulikan lagi tentang Naruto dan konsekuensi serta masalah yang akan ia sebabkan dimasa yang akan datang nanti.

"Te….tentu."

Neji menyeringai jahat. "Bagus. Dan ingat bertingkah lah seperti kekasih pada umum nya, kecuali untuk ciuman tentu nya." Dengan itu Neji segera meninggal kan Rias tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

**End Flashback **

"Hello? Rias-chan?"

Rias menggelengkan kepala nya untuk menghilangkan ingatan tadi, dan kembali menatap muka iblis yang paling ia benci.

"Uh…. Baiklah. Tapi bisakah kita makan yang lain selain Ramen?"

Naruto tadi sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi hinaan serta pukulan dari Rias sebagaimana biasa nya. Namun saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rias, otak serta tubuh nya seakan-akan kehilangan fungsi mereka. Tidak pernah Rias menerima ajakan kencan yang ia ucapkan, namun sekarang secara tiba-tiba Rias mau menerima ajakan kencan nya, padahal kemarin Rias menolak dengan keras nya. Seluruh tubuh nya langsung dipenuhi rasa gembira, ketika otak nya berhasil memperoses apa yang dikatakan oleh Rias. Dan karena hal itu, Naruto tidak menyadari sama sekali keanehan yang ditunjukan oleh Rias.

"Tentu! Bagaimana kalau Sushi?!" Jawab Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Uhh…. Baiklah."

**Time Skip-2Months**

Setelah beberapa bulan terakhir, Rias terus ber-'kencan' dengan Naruto. mereka tidak pernah ber-'kencan' di Ramen Ichiraku namun selalu tempat yang ia sukai, dan pasti nya di tempat itu semua sangat lah mahal. Rias di sana, selalu memesan sesuatu yang sangat mahal, dengan tujuan untuk membuat Naruto dan mungkin kalau bisa, klan nya bangkrut. Karena Rias tahu saat ini klan Bael yang dipimpin oleh ayah Naruto tengah mengalami penurunan karena beberapa hal.

Sebenar nya Rias tidak pernah dan tidak suka melakukan hal semacam ini. Namun, karena kebencian nya pada Naruto yang selalu menghalangi nya menuju cinta sejati nya, Neji. Rias akan dengan sangat senang hati melakukan hal kotor ini.

Naruto, sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini, ia malah menyuruh Rias untuk membeli apapun yang Rias sukai, membuat seringai jahat Rias berkembang.

Sekarang dia dan Naruto tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman, di tempat yang sama dengan tempat dimana Rias dan Neji bertemu.

"Umm… Rias-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmmm." Respon Rias, ia kini tengah mengamati indahnya langit malam di UnderWorld.

Diam untuk beberapa saat. Membuat Rias menaikkan salah satu alis nya, karena selama ia ber-'kencan' dengan Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar Naruto diam.

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menghilangkan nerves yang sekarang ia rasakan. Sejujurnya hari ini, ia sudah benar-benar mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berbicara pada Rias mengenai hubungan mereka. Namun sekarang semua persiapan yang telah ia persiapkan hilang entah kemana.

"Hey, Rias-chan….. aku….. aku…. Berpikir…. Maukah…. Kaumenjadipacarku?" kata nya. Namun karena kata-kata terakhir yang terlalu cepat membuat Rias tidak bisa mengerti.

Rias, sebenarnya sekarang tengah menghayal mengenai dirinya dan Neji di masa depan nanti. Namun ia di bawa kemali ke dunia nyata, saat Naruto mulai berbicara. Membuat Rias benar-benar ingin membunuh iblis bodoh ini, namun terpaksa ia tahan.

"Apa kau bilang?' tanya nya.

"Aku…. Aku berpikir…. Maukah….. kau menjadi kekasihku?" ulang Naruto kali ini dengan lebih lambat.

Rias benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar saat ini. Naruto, ia ia jadi kekasih nya?! Kau pasti bercanda! Tidak pernah sekali pun dalam pikiran nya Rias membayangkan diri nya menjadi kekasih seorang Naruto Bael yang bodoh, ceroboh dan sama sekali tidak berguna. Namun demi Neji NYA Rias terpaksa menyetujui tawaran Naruto.

"Te…tentu, Naruto…kun." Rias harus menahan diri agar tidak muntah saat menggunakan suffiks '-kun' pada nama Naruto. Dia berhasil menahan diri agar tidak muntah hanya karena ia terus mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri ini semua hanya untuk menjadi kekasih Neji.

Lagi-lagi Naruto membeku dengan kata-kata Rias, tidak pernah Naruto berpikir Rias akan mau menerima dirinya begitu saja tanpa perlawanan sedikit pun. Dan ini sesungguh nya aneh bagi Naruto namun semua itu ia lupakan begitu saja, tergantikan oleh perasaan senang dan gembira yang luar biasa membara di sekujur tubuh nya.

"YEY!" Teriak Naruto dengan sangat gembira.

Naruto membawa Rias dalam sebuah pelukan. Dan lagi-lagi Rias harus menahan diri agar tidak muntah dengan cara membayangkan Naruto adalah Neji dan dengan begitu ia segera relax, bahkan juga membalas pelukan Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan Rias dan tersenyum dengan lebarnya. Di dalam dirinya Naruto saat ini tengah berjingkrak-jingkrak karena senang yang luar biasa. Ini adalah hari terbaik bagi Naruto, karena akhir nya setelah sekian lama, Rias mau menerima cinta nya. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Naruto melupakan keanehan pada 'pacar' baru nya.

**Time Skip-4 months**

Rias duduk di pangkuan Naruto, 'kekasih' nya selama 4 bulan terakhir. Bukan dia mau duduk di sini, karena itu Rias membutuhkan 3 bulan untuk bahkan duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Dan walaupun begitu ia harus masih menahan muntah nya, karena bau badan Naruto yang menurut Rias seperti Babi.

Kabar tentang mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan cepat menyebar. Dan ketika kabar itu didengar oleh kedua klan tempat mereka berasal, klan tersebut sangat lah senang, bahkan sampai melakukan pertemuan antara kedua klan.

Rias benar-benar dibuat jijik saat ayah Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia berharap Rias akan menjadi istri yang baik bagi Naruto. Hueekk! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Rias tidak akan pernah menjadi istri Naruto dan itu final. Ia hanya akan menjadi Istri bagi seorang Hyuuga Neji. Tentu saja Rias tidak mengatakan semua itu pada ayah Naruto.

Saat sahabat baik nya, Sona Sitri. Menanyakan mengapa secara tiba-tiba ia mau menjadi kekasih Naruto, ia hanya diam dan segera berlalu pergi.

Ketika kabar ini sampai ke telinga Neji, Heir klan Hyuuga hanya bisa menyeringai jahat. Dan sesegera mungkin memikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

Rias juga banyak mempelajari Naruto. ia sekarang tahu bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang jorok nya minta ampun. Ia menyadari itu saat berkunjung ke kamar Naruto, memang mansion yang Naruto diami cukup mewah dan tertata rapi, namun tidak lebih dari istana Gremory. Namun ketika ia masuk ke kamar Naruto, hanya satu kata yang ada di pikiran nya. Yaitu… kandang Babi.

Dengan cepat Rias meninggal kan kamar Naruto dengan lingkaran sihir supaya Naruto tidak mengejar.

Di sisi lain. Naruto sedang mengulang pembicaraan nya dengan Sasuke dan Kiba, kedua knight milik nya. Beberapa minggu lalu.

**Flashback**

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar mansion Bael, namun ia berhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggil nya. Berputar ia mendapati Sasuke dan Kiba berdiri tepat di belakang nya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau sibuk? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan pada mu." Kata Kiba dengan nada santainya.

Sejujurnya Naruto dibuat bingung oleh kedua knight milik nya ini. karena sebelum nya mereka sama sekali tidak pernah meminta ijin kepada nya jika ingin melakukan sesuatu. Tapi semua nya itu ia singkirkan terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu, aka tidak melakukan apapun. Kuharap ini tidak lama karena aku akan segera berkencan dengan Rias-chan 2 jam lagi."

Setelah nya. Kiba segera mengajak Sasuke dan Naruto, setelah beberapa menit berjalan mereka akhirnya sampai di kamar Kiba. Kiba dan Sasuke duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di sana sedangkan Naruto ada di depan mereka.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, apa kau menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Rias?" tanya Kiba, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apa maksud mu?" balas tanya Naruto, dengan nada sedikit tajam.

"Maksud nya, apakah kau menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Rias?" tanya Sasuke.

Entah karena apa saat Sasuke menanyakan hal itu, otak Naruto sama sekali tidak mengulang kelakuan aneh Rias. Membuat Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke serta Kiba. Dan ini sudah membuktikan bahwa Cinta itu bisa membuat orang menjadi hal buruk.

"Tidak. Kenapa? Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya nya.

Kiba menghela nafas. "Kami mau bilang bahwa kami pikir, Rias itu sama sekali tidak menginginkan menjadi kekasihmu."

"Apa maksud kalian!" teriak Naruto.

"Dengar, jangan anggap kami ingin melakukan hal buruk. Rias itu gadis yang cantik, dia sempurna. Kami tidak masalah jika kalian berpacaran, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berperilaku seperti ia menginginkan mu." Kata Kiba.

"Apa kau sadar perilaku nya secara tiba-tiba berubah 6 bulan lalu, saat pertama kali ia menyetujui saat kau mengajak dia berkencan? Dia tidak meributkan tentang Neji lagi, dia tidak berbicara betapa hebatnya Neji lagi, dia tidak marah saat kau menjelekkan Neji, dan dia tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Sona. Apa kau pikir seseorang bisa berubah secepat itu? Aku pikir itu semua karena dia tidak benar-benar menginginkan mu." Sasuke mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Dengar, dia tidak berperilaku sebagaimana kekasih pada umum nya. Dia gelisah saat kau menyentuh nya, ketika kau memeluk nya dia selalu ingin minta dilepaskan. Dia menghina mu setiap waktu, dia memukulmu lebih kuat dari yang dulu. Lalu, apakah kalian pernah pergi ketempat yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kiba.

Dan semua itu membuat ia menyadari semua yang mereka adalah benar, dan Naruto sekarang telah mengerti maksud mereka. Tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukan semua fakta yang ada di depan mata, karena bagi nya Rias adalah segala nya, dan ia akan terus mempertahankan Rias.

"Tidak, tapi aku tidak punya masalah dengan itu." Kata nya.

"Apa dia pernah mencium mu? apa dia bilang bahwa dia mencintaimu? Apa dia pernah memberimu sesuatu? Apa dia pernah memberi mu support? Aku melihat senyum yang ia tunjukan pada mu adalah senyum yang di paksakan.

"Nada jijik dapat kudengar saat ia memanggil mu dengan 'kun', dia selalu mencoba berdiri jauh dari mu tanpa kau sadari, dia menggunakan semua kesempatan yang ia bisa agar bisa jauh dari mu, dia tidak terlihat menikmati waktu bersama mu, dan ia selalu nampak marah saat kau memeluk nya." Tambah Kiba.

Naruto diam seribu bahasa, karena semua yang dikatakan Kiba. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, otak nya mulai menyadari bahwa nampak nya Rias memang tid –

Ia segera menggelengkan kepala nya untuk menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Rias mencintainya dan ia percaya itu. Kepala Naruto menunduk membuat ekspresi nya tidak terbaca.

"Naruto kami hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Rias bukan lah orang yang dapat berubah dalam hitungan jam."

Naruto mengangkat kepala nya, dan menampakkan mata biru yang menunjukan kemarahan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan tingkah nya! Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang dia! Aku lebih mempercayai dia dibandingkan siapa pun! Karena saat bersama Rias aku merasa sempurna, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak bersama ku!"

Sekarang Kiba dan Sasuke benar-benar khawatir terhadap King mereka, untuk sekarang mereka tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Namun mereka berjanji jika Rias melakukan hal buruk pada Naruto, ia akan mendapat balasan dari mereka.

**End Flashback**

Sekarang Naruto menunggu Rias di taman tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Naruto melihat ke kanan dan mendapati Rias berjalan menuju kearahnya. Dengan sebuah senyuman lebar Naruto melingkarkan lengan nya ke bahu Rias saat ia telah duduk kemudia melihat ke atas. Tidak menyadari Rias yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan marah.

Naruto memutar kepala nya dan melihat kearah Rias. "Rias-chan. Aku tidak pernah bilang padamu, tapi Sasuke dan Kiba berbicara pada ku tentang mu beberapa minggu lalu."

Jantung Rias seakan berhenti berdetak saat Naruto mengatakan itu, muka nya terlihat gugup dan cemas secara bersamaan. Mata nya tampak was-was melihat sekeliling, dalam hati ia berharap Naruto tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa ia mau menjadi pacarnya.

'Sial! Apa yang mereka katakan?' batin nya.

"Mereka bilang, bahwa mereka berpikir kau tidak….. menginginkan bersama ku. Mereka terus berkata bahwa kau tidak seperti kekasih pada umum nya, tapi aku tidak peduli tentang itu. Aku cinta pada mu karena beberapa hal yang membuat mu special, aku bilang pada mereka aku tidak peduli apapun selama kau bersama ku…... Kau tidak seperti itu kan?" Mata nya menatap dengan dalam iris hijau kebiruan milik Rias, wajah nya menunjukan senyum lembut yang hanya ditunjukan pada Rias.

Rias dibuat terkejut dengan kata-kata Naruto. Hati nya merasakan perih saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto, ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi mata nya tidak pernah bisa beralih dari dari mata biru samudra milik Naruto. Hati nya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya saat mata nya melihat wajah tersenyum Naruto, membuat darah naik ke kedua pipi nya.

Kalau boleh jujur, semenjak 2 minggu terakhir ia merasa nyaman bersama Naruto, ia merasa selalu ingin bersama lelaki tersebut.

Rias mungkin bisa menyangkal tapi, jauh di dalam lubuk hati nya yang hanya tertuju pada Neji. Ia mulai menimbulkan rasa suka pada sosok Naruto Bael.

**Time Skip-4 months**

Rias sekali lagi duduk di bangku taman tempat ia dan Neji membuat perjanjian, dan sekali lagi ia disini untuk menemui Neji. Wajah nya masih menunjukan kegugupan, sama seperti saat mereka akan bertemu dulu. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Neji muncul dan kembali mendudukkan diri di sebelah Rias. Membuat wajah Rias lebih merah dari yang tadi.

"Hello, Rias." Sapa Neji dengan datar.

"Aku telah melakukan apa yang kau pinta. Jadi… apa sekarang kita pacaran?" tanya Rias dengan malu-malu.

Wajah Rias yang menunduk malu membuatnya tidak dapat melihat seringai jahat Neji yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi tawa jahat.

Rias mengangkat kepala nya dan melihat kearah Neji yang masih tertawa. Rias memiringkan kepala nya, bingung. Neji yang melihat Rias melihat kearah nya, membuatnya berhenti tertawa. Kemudian memasang muka datar seperti biasa nya, dengan tambahan sebuah seringai jahat.

"Apa kau pikir, aku benar-benar mau menjadi kekasih gadis bodoh dan lemah seperti mu? Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi kekasih gadis sepertimu."

Rias merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada hati nya. Sungguh, pernyataan Neji barusan benar-benar menghancurkan hati nya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sakit hati akan sesakit ini. seluruh tubuh nya seakan kehilangan tenaga nya, membuat punggung nya menghentak sandaran bangku yang mereka tempati. Air mata mulai membuat sungai di pipi nya.

"La-lalu…. Kenapa… kau buat perjanjian itu?" Rias bertanya sembari menahan air mata nya yang tidak mau berhenti.

Neji tertawa jahat, sekali lagi.

"Karena, aku ingin membuat Naruto lemah… Dan kau hanyalah alat ku, untuk melakukan itu"

Dengan itu Neji segera pergi dari tempat itu, meninggal kan Rias yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Rias masih terus menangis setelah kepergian Neji. Ia tidak dapat menerima semua ini, ia tidak bisa! Jadi karena itu otak nya membuat sebuah spekulasi kenapa semua itu terjadi. Dan hal itu hanya mengarah pada satu hal/orang….

Naruto Bael.

**XxXxX**

Naruto berjalan menuju taman. Ia berniat menemui Rias, karena saat ia dating ke mansion milik keluarga Rias, mereka mengatakan Rias sedang berada di taman. Wajah nya masih menunjukan senyuman lebar, namun entah kenapa Naruto merasakan sesuatu buruk akan terjadi.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, ia mendapati Rias duduk dengan lemas di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapatkan Rias tengah menangis.

"Rias-chan! Apa yang terjadi?! Siapa yang membuat mu mengangis?!" teriak Naruto penuh akan kemarahan dan kekhawatiran.

Rias mengangkat kepala nya dan bertatapan dengan wajah Naruto.

"Kau! Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi!" teriak nya marah.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau yang menyebabkan ini! Kau yang menyebabkan Neji-kun ku pergi! Kau yang bersalah!"

Mendengar itu, emosi Naruto sedikit terpancing.

"Apa maksu –"

Namun Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan.

"Lebih baik kau pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!" teriak Rias dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

Naruto yang menyadari situasi akan tambah memburuk jika terus berada di sini memutuskan untuk pergi dengan kebingungan, ia berencana mencari Neji untuk meminta penjelasan.

**xXxXx**

Naruto kini telah berhadapan dengan Neji di sebuah hutan di daerah UnderWorld. Naruto dapat menemukan Neji di sini berkat bantuan salah satu anjing Kiba, yang langsung ia suruh pergi. Neji dan Naruto sama-sama mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang pekat, membuat hutan yang sudah mencekam menjadi lebih menyeramkan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Kata Neji dengan nada datar, namun berselipkan nada meremehkan disana.

Naruto menatap Neji dengan tajam. "Langsung saja, apa yang kau lakukan pada Rias-chan?!" tanya nya dengan tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan aura membunuh nya yang semakin pekat.

Neji mengeluarkan seringai jahat andalan nya. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya hanya meminta beberapa hal pada nya dan dia melakukan itu, itu pun sudah hampir 10 bulan yang lalu." Nada yang dikeluarkan Neji sangat kental akan meremehkan, membuat Naruto menjamkan mata nya dengan lebih intens.

Naruto yang sudah hampr dikuasai kemarahan hanya diam, dan mencoba mengambil nafas sedalam-dalam nya sembari menenangkan diri. Dirinya tidak mau kemarahan nya menyebabkan masalah yang besar nantinya.

Neji yang tidak mendapat respon dari Naruto tertawa jahat, cukup untuk membuat Naruto terkejut. Karena seumur hidup Naruto, ini pertama kali ia mendengar Neji tertawa. Neji menghentikan tawa nya namun masih memasang seringai jahat di muka nya. Dengan mata nya ia menatap Naruto.

"Kau harus tahu sesuatu. Rias mengencanimu serta memacarimu hanya karena aku menyuruh nya. Selama ini, apa yang ia lakukan bersama mu hanyalah kebohongan belaka, dan dengan tidak mengherankan nya, kau tidak sadar akan hal itu." Kata nya dengan nada mengejek yang kentara disana.

Naruto tidak dapat menahan kemarahan nya lagi, ia benar-benar tidak suka saat seseorang berbohong mengenai Rias, yang benar-benar ia cintai. Tentu saja, Naruto tidak akan pernah percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Neji. Karena baginya, semua yang dikatakan orang lain adalah kebohongan dan semua yang dikatakan Rias adalah kebenaran. Dan karena itu juga, 1 orang lagi menjadi gila karena cinta.

"Diam! Rias-chan tidak akan pernah melakukan itu!" teriak nya dengan penuh kemarahan.

Sekali lagi Neji tertawa, kemudian menyirai meremehkan kepada Naruto. "Apa kau yakin?"

Dengan itu, Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan kemarahan nya, dan segera merangsak kearah Neji yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"**Ku bunuh kau!**"

**XxXxX**

**UnderWorld Hospital**

Naruto terbangun di sebuah ruangan putih, dengan bau menyengat. Naruto langsung mengetahui bahwa ini tempat ini adalah sebuah rumah sakit. Seluruh badan Naruto berteriak kesakitan, namun tidak cukup untuk menghentikan Naruto untuk tidak bergerak.

"Kau, seharusnya tidak bergerak, Naruto." suara familiar bagi Naruto bergema di ruangan putih tersebut.

Melihat kekiri, Naruto mendapati Tsunade tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan pada nya bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Tsunade bisa dikatakan adalah sosok ibu bagi Naruto yang tidak pernah merasakan apa-itu kasih sayang seorang ibu, Tsunade sangatlah baik dan perhatian pada nya. Tsunade juga lah yang merawat nya saat masih bayi karena ayah nya yang terlalu sibuk dan ibu nya yang mati saat melahirkan dirinya. Tsunade juga bisa dibilang sebagai dokter terbaik di seluruh UnderWorld, karenatidak ada penyakit yang tidak dapat ia sembuhkan. Bahkan para Maou mengakui hal itu. Tsunade juga merupakan salah satu orang yang paling berharga bagi Naruto.

"Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya nya.

"Kau di bawa ke sini oleh Kiba, bersamaan dengan Hyuuga Neji. Kalian di temukan tak sadarkan diri di sebuah hutan, dengan luka parah. Dan, bisa kutebak itu terjadi karena kalian saling bertarung. Ya kan?" tebak Tsunade.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Ya….. dan mana Rias-chan?" tanya nya lagi.

Ekspresi Tsunade menggelap saat nama itu diutarakan. Pada saat ini Nama itu adalah namayang paling ia benci, karena pemilik nama itu sudah menyakiti sosok anak nya dengan cara berbohong.

"Dia di ruangan Neji. Dia juga sama sekali tidak menanyakan keadaan mu, bahkan ia tidak melihatmu sejak tadi." Kata nya dengan nada yang tersisipkan amarah serta kebencian.

Naruto menundukan kepala nya dengan ekspresi sedih. "Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan Neji?" tanya nya dengan suara serak.

"Karena semua luka yang kau berikan, dia sekarang sedang berada dalam fase koma." Kata Tsunade sembari memperhatikan reaksi Naruto.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menundukan kepala semakin dalam karena merasa bersalah. Tsunade mengelus pundak sosok anak nya dengan pelan bagaikan seorang ibu.

"Tenanglah, itu bukan salahmu seluruh nya. Kau pasti memiliki alasan yang pasti saat melakukan itu. Lagi pula, si Hyuuga itu tidak akan mati kok." Tsunade tersenyum lembut, dan dibalas anggukan kepala dari Naruto yang masih dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Boleh….. aku melihat nya?" tanya Naruto.

Tsunade melihat Naruto dari balik kaca mata yang ia kenakan, ia merasa Naruto ingin kesana bukan lah karena ingin melihat Neji tapi karena ingin melihat Rias yang ada di sana.

"Tentu, ruangan ada di lantai ini, dengan nomor 206."

"Terima kasih."

Dengan itu Naruto segera berdiri dengan sedikit bantuan Tsunade dan mulai berjalan menuju ruangan Neji.

**xXxXx**

Naruto sampai di ruangan Neji. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu, belum sampai 3 langkah ia masuk ke ruangan tersebut, ia mendapati sebuah pukulan kuat –sangat kuat. Yang mungkin merupakan pukulan terkuat yang pernah ia rasakan, membuat tubuh nya yang telah tidak berdaya menghantam dinding dan membentuk retakan laba-laba.

Dengan tubuh yang terduduk, Naruto melihat keatas untuk mendapati Rias menatapnya dengan penuh amarah dengan kepalan tinju berdarah, menandakan dial ah orang yang telah memukul Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah tidak berdaya untuk melawan, di buat semakin tidak berdaya dengan Rias sebagai pelaku.

"Apa…. Apa maksud nya itu?" tanya nya dengan pelan, ia masih merasakan kesakitan dari pukulan Rias.

"Kau….kau….kau hampir membunuh Neji-kun, dan kau menanyakan untuk apa itu?" nada suara Rias bagaikan racun yang membuat semakin sakit.

Sakit tersebut bukan lah sakit fisik namun sakit hati. Apakah Rias tidak melihat dirinya tidak terluka? Bukankah ia adalah kekasihnya yang seharus nya di utamakan? Semua itu berputar di kepala Naruto, membuat kepala nya terasa sakit.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada ku!" kata nya dengan nada sendu.

"Tapi kau tidak harus membuat nya sampai koma!" teriak Rias dengan wajah yang memerah karena marah.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membiarkan nya membunuh ku? Lebih baik dia seperti ini dari pada aku yang mati!" balas Naruto.

"Tapi, tidak seharusnya kau lakukan itu pada Neji-kun ku!" wajah Rias lebih merah dari yang tadi.

"Tunggu…. Neji mu? Apa maksudnya itu? Kau pacarku! Seharusnya kau berada di sisi ku saat ini!" Balas Naruto dengan sedih

Rias tertawa jahat. "Pacar mu eh? Biar ku beritahu sesuatu…. Aku tidak pernah mau menjadi kekasih mu. Aku tidak pernah suka kau. Aku benci menghabiskan waktu ku bersama mu. Kau tercium seperti babi. Kau tidak pernah diam.

"Kau tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Neji-kun!satu-satu nya alasan aku mau berkencan dan menjadi kekasih mu adalah demi bisa menjadi kekasih Neji-ku! Kemudian beberapa jam lalu, ia bilang tidak akan mau menjadi kekasihku. Lalu untuk apa lagi aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Dengan itu, hati Naruto benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, Rias yang ia kira benar-benar mencintainya tega melakukan hal ini, ini benar-benar sakit! Bahkan Naruto lebih memilih melawan maou dibandingkan merasakan kesakitan ini. ia berpikir seandai nya saja ia mendengarkan perkataan teman-teman nya, ia pasti tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit ini. namun ia menyadarkan diri nya sendiri bahwa ini bukan lah saat yang tempat untuk menyesal. Yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang hanya lah menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan mata yang sepenuhnya telah kehilangan jiwa.

"Tapi…tapi…"

Dia tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan perkataan nya.

"Aku tidak pernah menikmati menghabiskan waktu dengan mu. Setiap saat kau sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu, aku harus menahan diri agar tidak muntah. Ketika kau memelukku, aku hanya mau akarena aku membayangkan kau itu Neji. Kau membuatku sakitt!

"apakah kau tidak pernah memperhatikan, aku selalu membeli barang-barang mahal saat kita ber-kencan? Apa kau tidak sadar, aku selalu mencoba menjauh dari mu dengan berbagai alasan yang aku bisa pikirkan? Demi para Maou! Kau adalah mahluk terbodoh yang aku tahu!

"Kemudian kau menyakiti Neji-kun ku. Aku tidak mau melihat wajah jelek mu itu lagi! Jika kulihat, akan kubunuh kau dengan tangan ku sendiri!"

Naruto hanya bisa menatap dengan blank sembari menahan rasa sakit, saat Rias mulai memukuli nya. Itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena dengan segera semua yang ia lihat berubah menjadi hitam, dan rasa sakit akibat pukulan itu secara tiba-tiba menghilang.

Yang paling buruk adalah, pintu ruangan mereka masih terbuka dengan lebar nya membuat semua orang yang berada di lantai tersebut dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Rias tidak berhenti memukul Naruto bahkan saat Naruto sudah pingsan. Ia baru berhenti ketika wajahnya mendapat pukulan sangat keras yang melemparnya kedinding, membuat dahi nya mengucurkan cairan dengan warna sama seperti rambutnya. Melihat siapa yang telah memukul nya, Rias dibuat ketakutan saat melihat Tsunade berdiri disana dengan pandangan bagaikan ibu singa yang marah karena anak nya di ganggu. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa pintu kamar yang ia tempati masih terbuka dengan lebar. Dan juga beberapa kepala iblis lain di sana.

Rias kemali melihat Tsunade yang telang menggendong Naruto. Tsunade menatap Rias dengan penuh kebencian, sebernarnya ia sudah akan membunuh gadis merah itu, jika saja tidak melihat keadaan Naruto yang sudah kehilangan banyak darah.

"kau lebih baik tetap di sini Gremory, kau dan aku akan memiliki sedikit pembicaraan kecil." Kata nya dengan nada berbahaya. Rias semakin ketakutan. "Atau jika kau pergi, aku sendiri yang akan memburumu!" dengan itu Tsunade segera pergi.

Rias dengan kaki gemetaran mencoba menegakkan diri nya, ketika berhasil berdiri dan menegakkan kepala nya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati, beberapa sosok yang ia ingat merupakan budak Naruto. berdiri dengan pandangan marah di depan nya.

Kiba baru saja akan mengamuk ketika Sasuke lebih dahulu maju satu langkah.

"Apa?" tanya Rias tanpa Rasa bersalah, dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke meledak.

"Berani sekali kau melakukan itu pada Naruto?! ia sudah cukup merasakan sakit dan kini kau menambahkan sakitnya!"

"Aku…. Aku…" dia memulai sebelum terpotong oleh Sasuke yang sekarang wajah nya telah merah luar biasa.

"FUCKING SHUT UP! Kau bedebah! Kau bahkan tidak mengakui apa yang kau lakukan pada nya! Kau dibutakan oleh cinta mu, hingga kau berani menyakiti King ku!"

Group di belakang Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Karena ini merupakan pertama kali Sasuke marah, dan mereka tidak akan menyela pada saat ini. bahkan ini merupakan pertama kali nya Sasuke menaikkan nada nya saat bicara! Jadi mereka hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

"Kau lebih baik berharap dia baik-baik saja. Atau seluruh dunia pun tidak akan cukup untuk menahan amarahku."

Sasuke berbalik dan baru saja akan pergi, ketika secara tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan menampar Rias dengan kuat, bahkan meninggalkan bekas tangan besar nya dengan warna merah disana. Dengan itu ia segera selesai.

Seluruh budak Naruto mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke tadi. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Rias yang terduduk dan menangis keras.

**XxXxX**

Setelah beberapa jam kejadian itu kembali datang ke rumah sakit tersebut, bersama dengan Sairaorg untuk membunuh Rias. Lebih dari 500 penjaga di kerahkan untuk menghentikan mereka namun tetap saja itu tidak berhasil untuuk menghentikan sang singa yang telah sangat marah. Bahkan Sairaorg yang telah bersumpah tidak akan menggunakan lagi **Sacred Gear** nya kecuali saat memang diperlukan, melanggar janji tersebut. Membuat nya sekarang terselimuti armor singa berwarna emas.

Para pasien yang ada di rumah sakit tersebut diungsikan ketempat lain karena takut jika sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi. Sedang kan para perawat atau pun dokter si sana sama sekali tidak mau mengungsikan Neji, yang pada akhirnya harus di jaga sendirian oleh Rias yang sudah benar-benar ketakutan.

Amarah Tsunade baru bisa di redakan ketika Sirzech dan 3 maou lain nya datang. Diikuti oleh rombongan dari klan Hyuuga. Para Maou datang bukan karena dihubungi melainkan karena besarnya kekuatan Tsunade dan juga Sairaorg, sedangkan rombongan klan Hyuuga dihubungi oleh seseorang.

Saat Sirzech menanyakan apa alasan mereka berdua mengamuk, Tsunade dengan cepat menceritakan semuanya.

Setelah selesai Sirzech benar-benar dibuat marah oleh adik nya yang berani melakukan hal kotor tersebut. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sendiri yang akan menghukum Rias nanti. Dengan itu Kedua 'singa' itu pergi setelah mengatakan bahwa klan Bael tidak akan pernah menjalin hubungan lagi dengan kalan Gremory dan klan Hyuuga.

Klan Hyuuga juga mengatakan hal yang sama, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Rias masih belum dapat tenang karena masih harus menghadapi amarah kakak nya.

**xXxXx**

sudah 1 minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Rias Gremory yang sudah beberapa kali berbicara dengan Ibu, Ayah, dan kakak nya serta Sona mengenai masalah tersebut. Akhirnya menyadari bahwa dirinya sekarang telah jatuh kepada sosok Naruto Bael. dengan menyadari hal itu, Rias meminta izin kepada keluarga nya untuk datang ke tempat Naruto untuk meminta maaf. Keluarga nyatentu saja langsung setuju. Dengan itu ia segera pergi kesana bersama Sona.

Namun ketika ia sampai, ia langsung usir secara tidak hormat dari sana. Ketika ia mengatakan alasan nya datang kesana, para penjaga tersebut menjawab ia sudah terlambat karena Naruto sudah pergi dari tempat itu untuk menjalani latihan. Pada hari itu lah Rias benar-benar menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan pada masa lalu

**xXxXxXxXx**

**saya mau minta maaf kalau feeling nya gak dapat buat anda semua. Tapi inilah yang bisa saya persembahkan pada anda jadi mohon hargailah.**

**Karena judul fic ini sbersifat sementara. Adakah yang mau bantu saya untuk memberikan judul yang bgus untuk fic ini?**

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**RnR?**

**Silver M**


End file.
